The Dark Side
by LesMizerables
Summary: Kuroko dan Akashi adalah dua saudara tiri yang semula akrab. Namun,setelah suatu insiden terjadi,mereka terpaksa harus berhenti menganggap satu sama lain saudara. Akashi pun menunjukan sisi lain dari dirinya, hal itu membuat hubungan mereka merenggang dan kehidupan gelap Kuroko terjadi lagi,hal itu mengungkapkan banyak kejadian tak terduga. Apa maksudnya? WARNING INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Rate M**

 **Genre: YAOI, Mystery, Thriller**

 **Warning!: AU, bahasa sehari-hari, OOC, YAOI, LEMON/SMUT**

 **Dont Like Dont Read!**

 **Dont Forget to Review :D**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

" _Selamat datang di keluarga Seijuro."_

Sambutan hangat yang tak pernah ku lupakan

Saat itu aku berumur 12 tahun, kedua orang tuaku bercerai, karena aku dekat dengan ibuku, maka aku memutuskan untuk mengikutinya, hingga satu waktu, ibuku tak sanggup menghidupiku lagi, dan segala sesuatunya menjadi kacau.

Hidupku begitu gelap selama beberapa tahun, aku tak bisa merasakan kehangatan ibuku seperti saat keluarga kami masih utuh dan harmonis, sekarang keluargaku sudah seperti pecahan kaca, entah apa masih pantas disebut keluarga?

Aku jarang berbicara dengan ibuku, aktivitas yang ku lakukan selama hidupku hanyalah sebagai formalitas dan itu membosankan. Semua berlalu begitu saja, saat ibuku memutuskan untuk menikah lagi dengan seorang pria duda yang sama-sama senasib seperti ibuku, yaitu mengurus satu anak. Awalnya aku tidak setuju, tapi saat ku lihat ukiran senyum yang sudah lama ibuku tak tampakan lagi di depanku, aku memutuskan untuk menjalankan sesuai keinginannya.

Dan itu berhasil.

Aku begitu nyaman dan akrab dengan keluarga baruku, keluarga Seijuro. Dan tak ku sangka aku memiliki seorang kakak tiri yang diluar ekspetasiku, namanya...

"Kuroko, berhentilah bermain-main di kamarmu, cepat turun karena okaasama sudah mempersiapkan makan."

"Ya, satu menit, nii-san."

Aku bangun dari posisi malas-malasanku dan dengan cepat menuruni anak tangga untuk segera berkumpul di meja makan.

Ku serbu makanan yang telah disediakan ibuku. Sebenarnya hampir satu tahun sejak keluarga Tetsuya mengganti nama menjadi keluarga Seijuro. Tapi, aku tetap ingin memakai nama Tetsuya sebagai nama belakangku, karena apapun yang terjadi sebelumnya, aku tetaplah anak dari seorang ayah bermarga Tetsuya.

"Kuroko.. Akashi... otousan dan okaasan ingin menyampaikan suatu hal." tiba-tiba saja ibuku membuat suasana menjadi serius.

"Ada apa, okaasama?"

Kakak tiriku yang terlebih dahulu merespon, keluarga Seijuro memang keluarga yang bermartabat, lebih tepatnya formal dan kaku, panggilan _sama_ adalah semacam kewajiban. Walau ibuku tidak terlalu bermasalah akan hal itu dan lebih senang jika dipanggil _san_. Keluarga yang begitu kaku, namun Akashi nii-san begitu cepat akur denganku, bahkan kami benar-benar sudah seperti saudara kandung, itulah mengapa aku begitu betah dan bersyukur memiliki keluarga sepertinya.

"Kami akan pergi berlibur selama satu bulan, okaasan berharap kalian bisa akur selama kami pergi."

"Betul sekali, otousan juga berharap begitu. Dan sepertinya tak perlu kuatir, karena kalian berdua.. Akashi.. Kuroko.. sangat akrab bukan?"

Kami semua tertawa kecil, dan saat itu juga Akashi nii-san merangkulku dan tersenyum padaku. Perasaan apa ini?

Perasaan yang begitu diluar ekspetasi, inikah rasanya kembali memiliki keluarga yang harmonis? dan memiliki seorang kakak?

Sejak saat itu, aku dan Akashi nii-san benar-benar semakin dekat, bahkan saat kedua orang tua kami sedang pergi, aku dan Akashi nii-san tak pernah berselisih, aku bisa merasakan kehangatan dari dirinya. Jarang sekali dijumpai dua saudara laki-laki yang akrab satu sama lain.

"Kuroko, aku sudah menyiapkan teh, sebaiknya kau berhenti membaca buku anehmu itu."

"Baik, nii-san."

Aku pun menuju meja makan dan menemui Akashi nii-san yang tengah duduk sambil meminum teh buatannya.

"Aku sudah mengatakan pada otousama, kalau nanti kau akan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganku."

"Itu ide yang bagus. Aku akan senang bisa satu sekolah denganmu."

"Ya, aku juga tentu akan melindungimu kalau ada yang mem _bully_ mu."

"Ano.. tapi aku ini laki-laki, aku tidak mungkin meminta nii-san melindungiku terus menerus. Aku bisa disangka yang tidak-tidak."

"Tidak ada yang salah kan kalau aku hanya ingin menjagamu? aku ini kakakmu. Akan ku hantam habis orang-orang yang berani melukaimu."

"Ba..Baik, nii-san. Tapi apa itu tidak berlebihan?"

"Tentu tidak, Kuroko."

Sebenarnya menurutku, hal seperti ini terlalu berlebihan, tapi mungkin untuk Akashi nii-san aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya, ia adalah kakakku dan tak ada yang salah untuk seorang kakak yang protektif pada adiknya. Mungkin itulah hal yang membuatku merasa nyaman di dekatnya. Aku harap perasaan nyaman itu memang sebatas kakak-adik saja.

 _ **-3 minggu kemudian-**_

"Akashi nii-san, ada surat.. sepertinya dari okaasan."

3 minggu terlewatkan, dalam hitungan hari, orang tua kami akan pulang, dan sepertinya ibu juga sudah berjanji akan mengirim surat sebelum pulang.

"Surat? biar ku baca."

Ku berikan surat itu pada Akashi nii-san. Aku begitu senang kalau sebentar lagi ibu akan pulang. Aku benar-benar merindukannya. Tak sabar ingin kami bisa berkumpul lagi.

 _Bugggg..._

Tiba-tiba saja Akashi nii-san terjatuh namun kedua lututnya berhasil menopangnya.

"Onii-san.."

Aku panik dan membantunya berdiri, sepertinya tubuhnya terlalu lemah, membuatku harus membaringkannya di sofa. Ku ambil surat yang tadi dibacanya, aku yakin sesuatu yang tertulis disana membuatnya syok.

APA?!

Ini tidak mungkin kan? ini semua pasti hanya kebohongan.

Amplop dari surat ini berisi surat-surat keterangan tentang warisan dari ayah kami yang akan diserahkan pada Akashi nii-san, bukan itu yang mengejutkanku sebenarnya, namun ku dapati surat lain yang ditulis tangan, sepertinya bukan kedua orang tua kami yang menulis surat ini, surat ini mengatakan bahwa kedua orang tua kami-

Meninggal

Surat ini mengatakan bahwa seseorang akan datang dan menjelaskan segalanya kepada kami.

Melihat Akashi nii-san yang masih terdiam di sofa sambil mengepal kedua tangannya membuatku terhanyut dalam kesedihan.

Saat ini, aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana, mendengar berita bahwa ibuku meninggal, apa yang bisa ku lakukan selain menangis hingga nafasku tersesak.

Cukup lama aku mengurung di kamar dan berkabung entah apa tujuannya, aku mendengar suara ketukan pintu, ku hapus air mataku dan membuka pintu itu.

Ku dapati seseorang bertubuh tegap tinggi berdiri di depanku, di waktu yang bersamaan, Akashi nii-san keluar dari kamarnya dan menghampiri orang itu.

"Ojisan?" sahutnya.

Orang itu hanya tersenyum. Ojisan? apa ini adalah paman dari Akashi nii-san?

"Saat ini, kau bisa memanggilku inspektur Shin."

"Baik, inspektur.. silahkan masuk."

Sepertinya keluarga Seijuro sudah sangat kaya sehingga mampu memiliki inspektur atau semacam detektif pribadi untuk melindungi keluarga, apa begitu? sepertinya aku terlalu banyak membaca buku detektif.

"Aku sangat berduka cita atas meninggalnya Masaomi-sama. Aku kesini untuk menyampaikan sesuatu."

"Apa itu, inspektur Shin?"

"Bahwa Masaomi-sama meninggal karena kecelakaan."

Kecelakaan?

"Bagaimana bisa? ibuku juga-" selaku dengan begitu terkejut.

Namun, aku nyaris ternganga saat melihat Akashi nii-san berteriak dan menarikku untuk duduk.

"DIAM!"

Tak pernah aku melihatnya seperti ini. Bahkan selama aku mengenalnya, aku tak pernah melihatnya marah hingga seperti ini. Aku tak tahu apa saat ini ia sedang marah apa bagaimana.

"Mungkin aku terlalu cepat mengatakan hal ini. Untuk saat ini, kalian bisa tinggal bersamaku sampai kalian cukup umur dan setidaknya bisa mencari pekerjaan walau hanya _part time_."

"Tidak, aku akan tetap tinggal di rumah ini. Menurutku, aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk me _manage_ segalanya, inspektur tak perlu kuatir."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Kuroko-kun?"

"Aku akan mengikuti Akashi nii-san."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Hubungi saja aku kalau ada apa-apa."

Semula aku merasa itu adalah hal yang tepat, dimana pegangan terakhirku hanyalah kakakku. Namun, dunia memang kejam, semuanya berubah, Akashi nii-san menjadi pribadi yang aneh, ia cenderung diam dan tidak sehangat dulu. Setiap kali aku menatap matanya, aku hanya menyadari kalau ia memiliki dua krom mata yang berbeda warna, dan semua tatapannya hanya penuh dengan kedinginan, ia seolah nyaris tak berekspresi sejak hari itu.

Tetap seperti keputusanku di awal, aku memutuskan untuk satu sekolah dengannya. Namun, untuk pertama kalinya ia memintaku untuk tidak menganggapnya kakak, dan bersikap seolah-olah kami tak pernah menjadi keluarga.

"Akashi nii-san?"

"Tidak ada istilah _nii-san_ , panggil saja aku dengan namaku, Tetsuya."

Ia benar-benar tidak ingin menganggapku sebagai keluarganya lagi, bahkan ia tak henti-hentinya memanggilku dengan nama margaku dan ibuku.

"Aku mengerti, Akashi-kun."

Hal ini berlangsung hingga umurku beranjak 18, kembali hidupku diisi oleh kekosongan dan kegelapan, kali ini kegelapan yang dua kali lipat lebih menyeramkan.

Seseorang yang bisa ku jadikan pegangan, ternyata tak mau mengenalku lagi seperti dulu, sikapnya yang membuatku nyaman, sekarang membuatku ingin menjauh.

Sejujurnya, aku merindukan kehangatan dari Akashi-kun, kakakku, yang membuatku menyukainya lebih dari sekedar seorang kakak.

Namun, aku harus mengakui... sisi gelapnya.

 **TBC**

 _ **Doumo, minna-san..**_

 _ **Akhirnya bisa berkarya kembali dengan jadinya FF AkaKuro ini.**_

 _ **Walau seharusnya sudah publish dari bulan-bulan sebelumnya, namun karena terdesak oleh waktu, jadi baru bisa publish..**_

 _ **Bagaimana untuk awalnya?**_

 _ **Aku mengharapkan kritik saran yang membangun dan dukungan dari readers .. supaya FF ini bisa lancar hingga tamat.**_

 _ **Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu..**_

 _ **:D**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ini tahun kedua SMAku di sekolah baruku. Sejak aku SD, ibuku memasukanku ke sekolah yang mungkin akan ku jadikan sebagai satu-satunya sekolah yang pernah ku tempati, namun, seperti rencana ayahku, lebih tepatnya ayah tiriku, aku disekolahkan di sekolah yang sama dengan kakak tiriku, atau mungkin ia bukan lagi kakakku, Akashi-kun.

Aku dan Akashi-kun memang satu angkatan, bahkan seumuran, tapi sejak awal menjadi keluarga Seijuro, aku lebih nyaman memanggilnya nii-san, tetap saja ia lebih tua dariku beberapa bulan, dan kehormatan adalah hal penting dalam keluarga Seijuro.

Pada akhirnya, aku dipindahkan di sekolah ini saat aku di semester kedua kelas 1 SMA, dan tak ku sangka waktu berlalu begitu cepat, aku sudah menjadi murid kelas 2 saat ini.

"Ini masih pagi, dan kau sudah melamun saja. Ada apa, Kuroko?"

Suara yang tak asing bagiku membuat lamunanku terbuyar.

"Kagami-kun? Aomine-kun?"

Hatiku merasa lebih tenang saat bisa melihat wajah kedua teman dekatku, Kagami Taiga dan Aomine Daiki. Mereka sudah seperti butchy, tubuh kekar dan mereka sangat kuat, namun tak ku sangka mereka mau berteman dengan orang lemah sepertiku. Setidaknya, di sekolah ini, mereka berdualah yang dahulu berani mengajakku berbicara.

"Oi, Tetsu.. mau pergi ke kantin? Satsuki menghubungiku, ia ingin kita berkumpul dan makan bersamanya."

"Betul sekali, Kuroko. Kau diam terus disini, tidak enak dipandang tahu!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita ke kantin."

Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka pergi makan di luar kelas, aku selalu menyiapkan bentoku sendiri dan lebih nyaman untuk makan sendiri di kelas. Dan hal yang mengagetkanku adalah saat Kagami-kun pertama kali memaksaku untuk makan bersama di kantin, sebenarnya itu awal yang konyol hingga akhirnya aku juga bisa berteman dengan Aomine-kun.

Ku ambil dompetku dari tasku dan langsung pergi bersama kedua temanku ke kantin. Saat aku menuju ke kantin, aku tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Akashi-kun dan temannya, aku tidak tahu siapa temannya itu, tapi yang ku dengar ia dan Akashi-kun sudah menjadi teman sejak kecil.

Semula aku berpikir kami benar-benar hanya berpapasan dan saling melempar tatapan dingin. Namun, satu suara membuat langkahku terhenti.

"Tetsuya.."

Akashi-kun berjalan kembali ke arahku, bisa ku tatap matanya yang berbeda krom itu, tatapan dingin dan setajam pisau.

"Masukkan dompetmu ke kantungmu. Kalau ini hilang, tentu akan sangat merepotkan."

"Ah... arigatou, Akashi-kun.."

Seperti biasa, ia bahkan tak membalas ucapan terima kasihku dan langsung berjalan pergi.

"Apakah kau akan terus seperti ini pada adikmu, Akashi?" ku dengar teman rambut hijaunya itu berucap.

"Sama sekali bukan urusanmu, Shintarou.."

Ya, banyak yang sudah tahu kalau kami ini adalah saudara tiri, karena memang sebelum aku pindah dan saat keluarga kami masih utuh, Akashi-kun sering sekali menceritakanku kepada teman-temannya. Mungkin karena fakta yang menunjukan bahwa kami tidak bersikap layaknya saudara, hanya beberapa orang yang percaya dan tahu betul.

"Apa kakak tirimu begitu membencimu, Kuroko? sampai-sampai ia bahkan bersikap begitu dingin padamu." tanya Kagami-kun sesaat setelah dua sosok tadi pergi.

"Tidak, ia tidak membenciku. Hanya sisi lain dari dirinya tidak mengenal hal yang disebut kekeluargaan."

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu memikirkan soal itu, sekalipun ia membencimu, kau masih memiliki dua ekor teman yang menyayangimu. Bukan begitu, Aomine?"

"Dua ekor? kau pikir aku ini binatang? ta..tapi, yang dikatakan Kagami itu benar, Tetsu.. Jadi kau tak per-"

Praanggggg... prangggg...

"Oi, bisakah kau berhati-hati saat menendang bola, bola jelek itu hampir mengenai kepalaku. Kalau aku masuk rumah sakit, memang kau mau tanggung jawab, bocah?"

"Huaaaa..sumimasen, aku tidak sengaja-ssu.. "

"Aomine, cukup.. setidaknya bolanya mengenai pot, biar si rambut kuning ini mengurusnya dengan kepala sekolah."

"Tapi, Kagami-"

Are? bukankah itu?

"Kise-kun?"

"Kurokocchi? tak ku sangka akan bertemu denganmu disini.. kapan kau pindah?"

"Ceritanya panjang, mau ikut makan di kantin?"

"Mantap-ssu.."

Aku lebih tak menyangka lagi akan bertemu dengan Kise-kun disini, ia adalah teman SMPku. Aku sempat terkejut saat tahu ia tidak akan bersamaku lagi di SMA nanti, tapi akhirnya, kami dipertemukan lagi.

Arigatou Gozaimasu, Kami-sama.

"Doumo, Kise Ryota desu. Yoroshiku-ssu.."

"Logatmu aneh, Kise.."

"Dai-chan!"

"Gomen, Satsuki. Habisnya ia aneh.."

"Apa maksudmu-ssu?"

"Benarkan?"

"Oi.. jangan ribut!"

"Kagami, bantu aku melerai mereka.."

"Yaaaa.."

Hidupku saat ini memang dipenuhi hal gelap, seolah hidupku memiliki ujung yang menyeramkan yang bahkan tak bisa ku bayangkan seperti apa kedepannya. Tapi, sisi gelap dan lemahku ini bisa terpenuhi saat setidaknya aku masih memiliki orang-orang yang bisa menghiburku. Bagiku itu lebih dari cukup.

"Ha..ha...hahahahaa..."

"HAAAAA KUROKO?"

"Tetsu?!"

"Ada apa, Tetsu-kun?"

"Kurokocchi!"

Memikirkan hal itu dalam-dalam membuatku ingin tertawa dan terharu diwaktu yang bersamaan. Sungguh aneh bukan?

Ku hapus air mataku, air mata kebahagiaan tentunya, dan kembali menatap wajah-wajah temanku.

"Tak apa-apa.."

* * *

Semua nampak tak ada masalah hingga aku pulang ke rumahku.

"Tadaima..." cetusku lembut.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, tak ada sambutan untukku. Sambutan yang biasanya begitu ceria karena kehadiranku begitu dinantikan, kini semuanya nampak berbeda. Yang bisa ku saksikan hanyalah seseorang yang tengah duduk di meja makan sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Ganti pakaianmu dan segera makan."

"Baik.."

Dengan cepat ku ganti pakaianku dan menata barang-barangku. Aku berjalan keluar kamarku dan menghampiri Akashi-kun yang masih tengah makan disana.

"Akashi-kun, kau pulang cepat?" tanyaku sekedar memecah keheningan.

"Shintarou mengantarku pulang. Kami habis mengurus kegiatan klub."

"Shintarou? apa itu temanmu yang tadi berjalan bersamamu?"

"Ya, begitulah."

Suasana kembali menghening, tak ada salah satu pun dari kami yang membuka mulut, semuanya benar-benar membatu. Hingga...

Tok..tok..tok...

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Bisa ku lihat, Akashi-kun mendahuluiku dan membuka pintu.

"Inspektur Shin? masuklah."

Ternyata inspektur yang pernah datang ke rumah beberapa waktu lalu, ya, ia juga yang memberi kabar kalau ibuku meninggal karena kecelakaan. Rasa pedih itu masih menusukku sampai sekarang.

"Maaf mengganggumu sore ini. Aku dan anak buahku sudah menyelidiki tempat insiden kecelakaan tersebut beberapa hari lalu."

"Inspektur Shin.. bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak membahas ini sampai aku lulus?"

"Aku paham maksudmu, Akashi. Tapi ini adalah hal yang perlu kalian tahu."

Kalian?

"Jadi, inspektur, aku juga perlu tahu soal ini-"

Aku berusaha meyakinkan diriku bahwa ini adalah hal yang penting namun lagi-lagi Akashi-kun menghalangiku.

"PERGILAH KE KAMARMU, TETSUYA!"

"Tenanglah, Akashi. Adikmu pantas tahu yang sebenarnya. Ini menyangkut ibunya juga."

Okaasan? apa maksud ini semua?

"Apa yang ter-"

"DIAM KAU!"

Akashi-kun terus menerus membentakku. Mengapa ia benar-benar tidak ingin aku mengetahuinya?

Suasana semakin memanas, aku bahkan tak bisa melawan lagi, aku tak bisa melawan Akashi-kun lagi, itu bisa berdampak besar. Tapi, untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat inspektur Shin turun tangan dan membalas bentak Akashi-kun.

"JANGAN BODOH AKASHI! ORANG TUAMU MENINGGAL KARENA DIBUNUH."

"Dibunuh?" tanyaku dengan penuh rasa terkejut.

"Kecelakaan itu tidak menewaskan mereka. Kecelakaan itu disengaja oleh seseorang, dan saat orang tuamu tidak berdaya, orang itu membunuhnya."

"Apa buktinya?"

Bisa ku lihat Akashi-kun semakin geram, namun ku rasa keadaan membuatnya lebih terkontrol.

"Aku menemukan sebuah belati dan secarik kertas. Aku tidak membaca tulisannya, dan barang-barang bukti masih diselidiki lebih lanjut, mungkin saja ada hal yang bisa menunjukan kami sebuah petunjuk. Hey, nak.. dengarlah, berikan kami setidaknya seminggu untuk memberi jawaban dari hasil selidikan kami. Ku mohon, jangan memutuskan apapun sesuai pikiranmu, Akashi."

Memutuskan sesuai pikiran Akashi-kun?

"Baik, inspektur.."

"Mungkin terlalu formal untuk memanggilku inspektur. Mulai sekarang panggilah aku seperti biasanya. Kalau begitu, aku harus segera pergi."

"Ya, aku mengerti, ojisan."

Setelah inspektur Shin pergi. Aku kembali ke kamarku.

Semuanya masih terngiang dipikiranku, ibuku dibunuh, anak mana yang tidak terkejut saat mendengar orang yang telah melahirkannya ke dunia ini harus dihadapi oleh yang namanya kematian, bahkan kematian yang tragis. Aku bahkan belum mengatakan bahwa aku menyayangi ibuku, tapi ia sudah harus pergi meninggalkanku duluan. Kehidupan ini memang gelap. Aku benci itu.

Tiba-tiba saja aku bisa merasakan air mataku mengalir dan mulai membasahi wajahku hingga menetes ke bajuku. Aku berusaha menghapusnya dan bersikap normal, namun air mata itu semakin deras, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Si...si..sial..." ucapku disela-sela tangisku.

Aku berlutut, bukan karena aku ingin, tapi karena aku sudah tidak bisa menopang tubuhku, rasanya lemas sekali, ditambah saat aku melihat fotoku dan ibuku yang setengah sobek.

Ya, dulu pertengkaran ibuku dengan ayahku begitu menyeramkan, umurku masih 7 tahun saat itu, ayahku dengan teganya merobek foto kami bertiga, menyisakan fotoku dan ibuku saja. Pertengkaran itu berlanjut hingga aku berumur 12, dimana akhirnya ibuku menggugat cerai. Secara hukum, seharusnya aku mengikut ayahku, namun dulu aku merengek dan tetap ingin mengikuti ibuku. Ayahku sangat marah, namun ia tak bisa membantah keputusanku, ia mengatakan bahwa aku akan menyesal jika mengikut ibuku, sisanya aku lupa apa yang terjadi, kejadian itu sudah sangat lama.

"Tetsuya.."

Aku terlalu lama menangis sampai tiba-tiba saja ku sadari kalau Akashi-kun sedang mengetuki pintu kamarku.

"Ada apa, Akashi-kun?"

"Hmm.. maksudku, Kuroko-"

Kuroko?

"Maafkan aku soal tadi. Aku sudah membentakmu dan berlaku kasar. Ini semua salahku."

Akashi-kun meminta maaf dan membungkuk di depanku. Hal yang sudah selama 2 tahun tidak terjadi. Dan juga, panggilan dan mata itu, seolah semuanya kembali seperti semula, mata heterochromianya menghilang, cara ia memanggilku seperti dulu.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Selama 2 tahun ini aku sudah bertingkah tak benar kepadamu. Mungkin, aku ingin kita tetap memanggil satu sama lain tanpa ada ikatan saudara. Tapi, aku berjanji akan lebih menjaga sikapku."

"Ba..baik, Akashi-kun."

Detik ini juga aku dibuat kaget olehnya, aku bahkan tidak menduga bahwa ia akan memelukku dengan erat. Sejujurnya, aku masih bisa merasakan sisi gelap darinya, tapi ini membuatku bernostalgia, aku mengingat saat pertama kali ia memelukku, saat pertama kali aku masuk ke dalam keluarganya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, aku memutuskan untuk menemui orang yang mungkin bisa memberiku jawaban.

"Shintarou-kun?"

Ya, teman masa kecil Akashi-kun, setidaknya mungkin ia bisa tahu soal sisi lain dari Akashi-kun yang ingin ku ketahui. Bisa ku lihat dari wajah Shintarou-kun, ia terlihat berwibawa dan cocok untuk ku jadikan narasumber, tidak heran kalau Akashi-kun bisa lama berteman dengannya.

"Sabut saja Midorima, nanodayo.."

Ku tarik kata-kataku, orang ini sama parahnya dengan Kise-kun.

"Midorima-kun? aku ingin bertanya beberapa hal?"

"Apa itu?"

"Soal Akashi-kun?"

Menurutku menanyakan soal Akashi-kun saat ini baik-baik saja, sepertinya Akashi-kun sedang tidak keluar kelas dan membuat Midorima-kun pergi ke ruang klub sendirian, bisa menjadi kesempatan besar bagiku.

"Sepertinya kau sadar dengan keanehannya beberapa hari ini. Baiklah, akan ku jelaskan, Kuroko."

Sudah ku duga Midorima-kun memang tahu. Setidaknya ia menceritakan banyak hal padaku soal Akashi-kun dan sisi lainnya itu. Aku sendiri tidak paham maksud omongannya, tapi, aku mungkin bisa mulai memahaminya.

"Jadi, bisa dikatakan sisi lainnya itu adalah sisi yang sengaja dibuat oleh ayahnya?"

"Mungkin akan tidak masuk akal jika kau sebut itu dibuat, anggap saja ojisan mendoktrinnya dengan banyak hal, sehingga sisi lain itu ada dalam dirinya untuk berjaga-jaga."

"Berjaga-jaga? apa maksudmu?"

"Sejak ibunya meninggal, ayah Akashi menjadi keras dalam mendidiknya, butuh waktu 1 tahun untuk aku dan ayahku bisa menemuinya lagi. Aku sendiri terkejut dengan perubahannya yang tak terduga."

"Jadi, maksudmu-"

"Yang pasti sisi lain Akashi tidak mengenal yang namanya kebaikan, kekeluargaan, selain kekejaman dan dendam."

"Lalu apa yang membuatnya kembali pada dirinya yang sebenarnya?"

"Seperti yang ku katakan bukan? sisi lainnya tidak mengenal kebaikan. Kalau ia bisa kembali menjadi dirinya yang sebenarnya, pasti dua sisi itu saling melawan hingga sisi yang sebenarnyalah yang menang, dan itu berarti ada hal besar yang membuatnya mampu melawan sisi lainnya itu."

Aku semakin tidak paham dengan pembicaraan ini. Kalau Akashi-kun yang sebenarnya melawan sisi lain dirinya, itu artinya ia sendiri tidak menginginkan sisi itu ada dalam dirinya, mungkin saja sisi itu penuh kegelapan yang membuatnya tidak nyaman dan merasa dikontrol.

"Apa hal besar tersebut?"

"Mungkin Akashi merasakan sesuatu dan sesuatu itu yang membuatnya merasa kuat untuk melawan sisi lainnya itu."

"Apa itu?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Cinta..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

_Cinta..._

"Maksudmu apa, Midorima-kun?"

"Ini adalah hal yang tidak mudah untuk dijelaskan, kau hanya bisa merasakannya, dan memang hanya kau, Kuroko, yang bisa merasakannya."

"Hanya aku, bagaimana-"

Belum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan mendapati sosok yang sedang berdiri di luar sana sambil membelakangi kami.

"Akashi?"

"Midorima, apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan Kuroko?"

"Kami hanya berbincang."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku meminta maaf, tapi Kuroko, kau harus segera kembali ke kelasmu karena ruangan ini hanya untuk anggota klub kami."

"Baik, Akashi-kun.."

Tatapannya masih dingin dan nada bicaranya masih sangat datar, tapi sikapnya tidak sedingin tatapannya.

Mungkin aku sebaiknya memang harus menemui teman-temanku, aku sudah puas dengan informasi Midorima-kun tadi. Dan semoga saja hal ini tidak diketahui Akashi-kun.

"Apapun yang kau ceritakan pada Kuroko, percayalah, yang sebenarnya hanya aku yang mengetahui dan aku yang berhak memutuskan kapan akan menceritakannya pada Kuroko. Aku harap kau paham, Midorima?"

Dan seketika langkahku terhenti saat mendengar Akashi-kun mengatakan hal itu. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu kalau kami baru saja membicarakannya?

Aku harap ia tidak akan marah soal hal itu.

"Sumimasen, Akashi.."

Ku lirik sebentar dua orang yang tengah terduduk di bangku itu, lalu tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, aku langsung pergi dan segera menemui teman-temanku.

Aku masih tidak mengerti beberapa hal disini, salah satunya mengapa Midorima-kun bisa begitu tunduk pada Akashi-kun? bukankah dalam suatu pertemanan yang sudah dipupuki sejak lama, tidak ada istilah _mendominasi_? apapun jawabannya, pasti ada sesuatu dibalik ini semua.

"Oi, Tetsu! Darimana saja kau? sebentar lagi bel masuk. Apa yang kau lakukan di ruang klub sastra? bukankah ketua klub sastra tidak pernah mengizinkan orang yang bukan anggota masuk ke ruangan?"

"Gomen, tapi ada hal penting yang perlu ku gali."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu, Aomine-kun."

Mungkin sebaiknya aku membeli minuman dulu sebelum kembali ke kelas.

"Tetsu!" tiba-tiba saja Aomine-kun menarik lenganku.

"Aku ingin membeli minuman di mesin minuman."

"Ah, aku ikut!"

 _Apapun yang kau ceritakan pada Kuroko, percayalah, yang sebenarnya hanya aku yang mengetahui dan aku yang berhak memutuskan kapan akan menceritakannya pada Kuroko. Aku harap kau paham, Midorima?_

Menceritakannya padaku? apa itu?

Memang benar, Akashi-kun itu _full of surprise_ , ibarat sebuah novel dengan sampul sederhana namun isinya begitu menarik. Andai aku bisa membaca pikirannya.

Dan soal _cinta_ tadi, apa maksud Midorima-kun adalah, Akashi-kun kembali menjadi dirinya yang sebenarnya karena ia memiliki rasa 'kasih sayang' terhadap.. _tidak mungkin!_

Kami tetaplah saudara dan saudara tidak boleh memiliki hubungan asmara, walau secara logika, kami tidak memiliki hubungan darah, tetap saja itu hal yang tak benar, selain itu juga kami berdua ini adalah laki-laki.

"Berhenti melamun! ini minumlah, wajahmu pucat, baka!"

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Aomine-kun."

"Apa ada masalah? kau dengan Akashi?"

"Kami baik-baik saja."

"Jangan berbohong, Tetsu. Berbohong sajalah pada Kagami, tapi tidak padaku."

Mungkin aku bisa mempercayai Aomine-kun untuk hal ini. Setidaknya aku butuh teman yang siap mendengarkan daripada yang memberi saran.

"Ano.. ada hal yang kurang beres diantara kami berdua."

"Apa kau mau menceritakannya padaku?"

"Aku ingin sekali menceritakannya padamu, tapi tidak disini."

"Bagaimana seusai sekolah kita ke tempat biasa kau membeli vanilla shake?"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan yang lain? tidak adil kalau mereka tidak ikut."

"Kau benar, Tetsu. Tidak ada rahasia diantara teman, bukan?"

Ya, dan akan ada satu orang penting yang akan ku ajak. Ia adalah sumber jawaban kami saat ini.

* * *

 _ **-Pukul 17:10, di Maji Burger-**_

"Apa maksud ini semua? kau tidak bilang akan membawa rombonganmu ke sini, nanodayo.."

Aku tahu, Midorima-kun akan sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun, dan Momoi-san, bahkan sebentar lagi, Kise-kun akan datang.

"Sumimasen, Midorima-kun. Tapi, banyak hal yang perlu kami bahas disini." jawabku dengan datar.

"Tetsu benar, wortel! sebaiknya kau membantu kami. Oh ya, dan sebelumnya, perkenalkan dirimu dengan baik di depan kami semua?" sela Aomine-kun.

"Kalian ini memang merepotkan, nanodayo.."

Semula ku mengira Midorima-kun adalah orang yang serius, begitulah yang sering ku lihat saat ia bersama Akashi-kun, namun, kalau dilihat-lihat, ia bukanlah tipe orang yang kaku, masih ada sisi menyenangkan dalam dirinya, hanya dirinya saja yang tak mau menunjukannya.

"Midorima Shintarou da."

"Yoroshiku, Midorin."

"Apa apaan itu _Midorin_ , nanodayo..?"

"Kau ini tidak asik, Midorima. Momoi sudah biasa memberi nama panggilan pada kami semua."

"Apa nama yang ia berikan padamu?"

"Eh? Ka..Kagamin."

"Sudah, Midorima-kun.. Kagami-kun, kita harus serius kali ini. Arigatou Gozaimasu untuk perkenalanmu, Midorima-kun. Sekarang kita akan membahas hal penting."

Mendengar debat kecil Kagami-kun dengan Midorima-kun membuatku membayangkan sesuatu. Sebenarnya itu semua tidak masuk akal atau tidak berhubungan dengan pemikiranku ini, tapi begitulah yang terlintas saat itu.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang ingin kau bahas, Kuroko?"

"Menurutku, perubahan Akashi-kun dipicu oleh sesuatu. Anggap saja dua sisi itu adalah gelap dan asli. Ia menjadi sisi gelapnya saat mendengar kabar ayahnya meninggal."

"Tetsu, bukankah saat itu, ibumu juga.. hmm.. gomen, aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Ya, Aomine-kun. Aku masih merasa begitu sedih sejak itu, tapi satu hal yang paling membuatku sedih dan terkejut, ibuku meninggal karena dibunuh."

"DIBUNUH?!" respon semua kawanku saat aku mengatakan hal itu.

"Hmm, itulah rasa sakit yang paling menyakitkan dalam hidupku hingga saat ini. Tapi, apa dayaku yang hanya bisa menyesal dan menghadapi kenyataan."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu orang tua kalian dibunuh, Kuroko?"

"Itulah yang membuatku masih ragu, Kagami-kun. Namun, seorang inspektur bernama Shin mengunjungi rumah kami dan menjelaskan semuanya, ia mengatakan ia dan anak buahnya menemukan sebuah belati dan secarik kertas yang mungkin adalah surat. Namun, barang bukti masih diselidiki lebih lanjut saat ini."

"Inspektur Shin?" tiba-tiba Midorima-kun menyela.

"Ya, tapi Akashi-kun biasa memanggilnya _ojisan_."

"Sial! pasti otousan memaksa Akashi bersikap formal padanya."

"Otousan?"

"Inspektur Shin adalah ayahku, Kuroko."

Aku memang tidak boleh meragukannya, Midorima-kun pasti tahu segalanya. Selain itu, nampaknya ayahnya begitu dekat dengan ayah Akashi-kun.

"Sedekat itu kah keluargamu dengan keluarga Akashi?" tiba-tiba saja Kagami-kun menimbrung, mungkin bukan hanya aku saja yang bertanya-tanya soal itu.

"Sial, kalian sudah memasuki area privasi,nanodayo.." bantah Midorima-kun sambil beranjak berdiri dari kursi dan mengambil tasnya. Namun, kegesitan Aomine-kun membuatnya terdiam.

"Tidak semudah itu, wortel. Aku akan menghalangi pintu ini seharian kalau perlu, sampai kau akan memberi kami informasi."

Setidaknya, ancaman Aomine-kun berhasil dan membuatnya kembali duduk.

"Gomennasai, Midorima-kun. Aku memang terlalu memaksamu, tapi aku benar-benar membutuhkan informasimu. Bukankah kau ini teman masa kecilnya? apa kau ingin Akashi-kun terus memiliki sisi gelap dalam dirinya? sekalipun ia tak pernah menunjukannya?"

Keringat membasahi dahinya hingga mengalir ke seluruh wajahnya, aku bisa melihatnya sedang membayangkan ucapanku tadi.

"Ja..Jadi, apa yang kau harapkan, Kuroko?"

"Hanya informasi penting, Midorima-kun.."

Ia menaruh tasnya tadi seperti semula dan menatap kami semua dengan serius.

"Kami ini bertolak belakang, nanodayo... Kalau bukan karena ayah kami dekat dan mengadakan kerja sama, aku mungkin tidak akan pernah menjadi temannya hingga sekarang. Keluargaku tak pernah bermasalah dengan keluarga manapun, tapi keluarga Akashi memiliki musuh bebuyutan sejak dulu. Ayahnya yang paling haus akan dendam meminta ayahku untuk membantunya sebagai pelindung keluarganya. Aku tidak paham maksudnya, tapi menurutku, ayahku itu adalah pelindung dari balik bayangan."

 _Pelindung dari balik bayangan?_

Mungkin saja, ayah Midorima-kun dijadikan sebagai senjata secara diam-diam untuk melawan musuh ayah Akashi-kun, karena keluarga Midorima-kun tidak pernah terlibat masalah apapun, sehingga tak akan ada yang menyadari bahwa yang menyerang mereka bukan berasal dari ayah Akashi ataupun keluarganya. Bisa dikatakan, ini semacam permainan yang penuh dengan tipuan.

"Tapi, Midorima? bukankah itu berarti ayahmu dimanfaatkan, atau lebih kejamnya adalah dijadikan umpan?" sela Aomine-kun. Ia pasti mengerti kemana arah permainan kedua ayah ini.

"Ya, dan itu berarti, ayahmu dilibatkan dalam masalah keluarganya dengan keluarga lain, ia mencoreng nama baik keluargamu bukan? bagaimana kalau keluargamu dianggap keluarga yang penuh masalah? dan buruknya, bagaimana kalau sewaktu-waktu ayahmu ketahuan dan keluargamu menjadi target?" tambah Kagami-kun penuh emosional.

Aku tak menyangka akan membahas hal diluar ekspetasiku. Semula aku hanya ingin membahas soal Akashi-kun, namun bisa ku tarik kesimpulan sementara, bahwa akar dari sisi lain Akashi-kun ialah ayahnya sendiri.

Selain itu, aku juga tak menyangka bahwa keluarga yang sekarang menjadi keluargaku pernah atau masih terlibat konflik besar.

"Mudah untuk kalian mengkritik disaat kalian tidak merasakan posisiku." ucap Midorima-kun sambil mengkepal kedua tangannya kencang-kencang, sepertinya ia sendiri tidak suka dengan keadaan ini, namun tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain diam.

"Tapi..tapi.. bukankah dengan meninggalnya ayah Akashi, itu berarti pihak lawan menang karena tujuannya tercapai dan dendam ini akan berhenti?"

"Pendapatmu ku hargai, Aomine. Tapi, ayah Akashi meninggal karena dibunuh, bukankah sudah jelas? bahwa yang membunuh ayah Akashi, kemungkinan adalah orang yang menjadi musuhnya sejak lama. Selain itu, apabila seorang ayah dibunuh dengan mengenaskan, bukankah itu akan meninggalkan luka bagi anaknya?"

 _Jackpot._

Mendengar kata-kata Midorima-kun, aku semakin paham kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Aku paham sekarang." kembali aku berucap setelah lama menyimak.

"Apa itu, Tetsu?" tanya Aomine-kun sambil menatapku serius.

"Sejak kami mendapat surat yang mengatakan orang tua kami meninggal, Akashi-kun nampak begitu marah hingga ia membangkitkan sisi gelapnya, menurutku, jika kecelakaan adalah alasan orang tua kami.. atau... ayahnya meninggal, mengapa ia begitu marah seolah itu bukanlah kecelakaan? menurutku, ia pasti sudah menduga bahwa telah terjadi pembunuhan. Dan seperti yang kau katakan, Midorima-kun, sisi lain Akashi-kun sengaja dibuat oleh ayahnya, jadi apabila sewaktu-waktu dirinya meninggal, Akashi-kun lah kekuatan baru untuk melawan musuhnya itu."

"Aku setuju denganmu, Kuroko. Dan sepertinya kembalinya diri Akashi yang sebenarnya itu karena diri yang sebenarnya tidak menyukai adanya dendam. Aku mengenal Akashi sangat lama, walau ayahnya haus akan dendam, Akashi bahkan tak pernah mau ikut campur dengan masalah ayahnya, ia selalu netral, nanodayo... Bisa dikatakan sisi gelap Akashi hanyalah kelemahannya."

Entah, pembicaraan ini semakin memanas, kami saling bertukar pendapat dan bisa menemukan beberapa titik yang menjadi kemungkinan-kemungkinannya. Aku harap pendapat kami bisa membongkar sesuatu yang telah lama ditutup-tutupi.

"Ehm.. ano, aku tidak bermaksud asal bicara, tapi, siapakah musuh keluarga Akashi-kun yang kau maksud? nampaknya orang tersebut kenal betul dengan ayah Akashi-kun, sampai-sampai perselisihan itu tak kian berhenti. Bahkan aku heran, apa masalah mereka hingga menyebabkan dendam yang membara?" dan satu hal yang membuatku terkejut. Bahkan, Momoi-san yang lebih suka bercanda, bisa serius dan menemui titik lain dalam masalah ini.

"Sugoii, Satsuki. Kau bisa memikirkan hal sejauh itu. Benar juga, faktanya musuh kitalah yang paling mengenal kita daripada sahabat kita sendiri, bukan?" cetus Aomine-kun.

"Hmm.. gomen, aku tidak tahu siapa orang itu dan tidak tahu apa masalahnya. Yang ku tahu, konflik itu sudah terjadi sejak aku dan Akashi berumur 7 tahun."

Kemungkinan yang Momoi-san katakan itu bisa saja benar. Aku yakin, orang yang menjadi musuh ayah Akashi-kun pasti pernah menjadi temannya, dan bisa saja, orang tersebutlah yang membunuh ayah Akashi-kun seperti dugaan Midorima-kun. _Ketika kawan menjadi lawan_. Siapapun orang itu, yang pasti ia juga yang telah membunuh ibuku. Kalau sampai aku tahu siapa orang itu, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkannya seumur hidupku.

"Ini sudah malam. Sepertinya kita hampir dua jam disini. Sebaiknya aku segera pulang sebelum ibuku memarahiku, nanodayo.."

"Kau benar, Midorima-kun. Arigatou Gozaimasu atas bantuanmu. Sepertinya kita bisa bekerja sama sebagai grup yang baik."

"Grup? apa maksudmu? maaf..maaf saja.. aku tidak tertarik masuk ke grup anehmu, nanodayo.. sudah, aku mau pulang. Jya."

Sepertinya Midorima-kun memiliki sifat _tsundere_. Tapi, mendapat bantuan darinya saja aku sudah cukup senang.

Ku ambil tasku dan segera beranjak dari kursiku. Aku merasa begitu biasa dan tenang, sampai tiba-tiba saja Aomine-kun menahanku untuk berjalan.

"Ada apa, Aomine-kun?"

"Tidakkah kau melupakan sesuatu?"

"Hmm, sepertinya tidak. Aku sudah memasukan dompetku ke tas."

"Bukan itu, rasanya seperti ada yang terlupakan."

"Apa itu?"

Obrolan yang panjang tadi membuatku melewati banyak hal, sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan. Jarang-jarang sekali aku pulang malam seusai sekolah, tapi itulah yang orang-orang sebut dengan _masa paling indah adalah masa-masa di SMA_. Berbagi cerita atau masalah dengan teman-teman sangat membantuku, bahkan aku merasa kelemahanku tertutupi dengan keberadaan mereka. Aku berharap perasaan itu tetap ada saat aku di rumah, sayang sekali, rumah dengan sekolah sungguh berbeda.

"Astaga, aku baru teringat, Ki-chan?! aku belum melihatnya, dimana ia?" cetus Momoi-san tiba-tiba membuatku sadar kalau sedaritadi Kise-kun tidak bersama kami.

"Sial, anak aneh itu bahkan tidak menghubungi kita semua. Pasti ia beralasan dan pulang begitu saja."

"Tenanglah, Kagami-kun. Akan lebih baik kalau ku hubungi dulu ponselnya."

Ku ambil ponsel di sakuku dan langsung menghubungi ponsel Kise-kun.

Di waktu yang bersamaan, ku lihat Aomine-kun memperhatikan pintu masuk restoran ini dengan seksama. Pintu restoran ini memang dipasang kaca _film_ , sehingga tidak terlalu jelas untuk melihat keluar. Pasti ia ingin mengamati Midorima-kun. Sepertinya mereka memang tidak mudah akur.

"Ah, moshi moshi, Kise-kun?"

Belum lama telpon itu dijawab, terdengar suara yang nyaris tak jelas, seperti suara radio rusak yang begitu kacau, telingaku terasa sakit bila terus mendengarnya. Apa yang terjadi dengan ponsel Kise-kun?

Detik itu juga, ku lihat Aomine-kun mendekati pintu itu untuk melihat keluar, apapun yang ada diluar sana, pasti bukan pertanda baik.

"Kuroko, ada apa? bagaimana dengan Kise?" bisa ku dengar Kagami-kun yang berdiri di sampingku.

Namun, saat aku ingin mengatakan tentang suara aneh dari ponsel Kise-kun itu, suara itu menghilang.

"Kise-kun?"

Ku coba dekatkan lagi telingaku dengan ponselku, berusaha mencari tahu ada apa.

Tapi, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku dihadapi oleh sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Aku melihat Aomine-kun terkejut saat membuka pintu restoran dan langsung berlari ke arah kami.

Benar-benar di waktu yang bersamaan, ku dengar seseorang berkata sesuatu melalui telpon, dan sepertinya itu bukan Kise-kun.

"Ini semua belum berakhir.."

Seketika semua menjadi hening sesaat, tubuhku kaku dan mataku terbelalak melihat Aomine-kun yang berlari mendekati kami. Perlahan semua kembali normal, hingga ku dengar Aomine-kun berteriak.

"SEMUANYA MENUNDUK!"

Hitungan satu sampai lima saja, kami semua menunduk dan saat itu juga kami mendengar suara tembakan dari mana-mana. Semua orang panik, kaca restoran semuanya hancur bahkan barang-barang di dalamnya juga. Terdengar seperti ada puluhan orang sedang menembaki restoran ini.

Ini adalah hari yang buruk, aku tak pernah mengalami kejadian seperti ini. Dan kali ini, di depan mataku aku bisa melihat kehancuran dahsyat.

Tembakan-tembakan itu mengarah kemana saja, bahkan ada yang mengenai gas sehingga menghasilkan ledakan yang disertai api.

"Ini gawat, apa yang harus kita lakukan, Tetsu?"

"Kita tidak bisa keluar begitu saja menerjang api yang membara."

Bisa ku lihat, semua temanku menahan nafas karena asap yang begitu mengebul, bahkan Momoi-san jatuh pingsan. Menyisakan satu orang yang masih berusaha mencari jalan keluar dari antara api-api, sepertinya itu adalah Midorima-kun, mungkin saja ia mendengar tembakan itu dan kembali masuk untuk menemui kami. Menyadari keberadaannya, Kagami-kun dan Aomine-kun berlari ikut membantu Midorima-kun.

Aku berusaha berdiri untuk ikut membantu, namun asap membuat perih mataku, pandanganku buyar, hingga bisa ku lihat sepintas ada seseorang yang membawa kapak besar berdiri di depanku. Aku ingin berteriak, tapi itu hanya membuatku mengisap lebih banyak asap hingga semuanya menjadi gelap.

Tubuhku seperti ringan dan ambruk begitu saja, nafasku terengah, aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun selain mendengar semacam bisikan.

"Kembalilah, Kuroko!"

 **TBC**

 _ **Doumo, minna-san..**_

 _ **Maaf ya chapter ini lebih panjang atau bahkan kepanjangan :D**_

 _ **Ditunggu kelanjutannya-ssu**_


	4. Chapter 4

" _Kuroko, okaasan menyayangimu."_

" _Ia akan menjadi pria yang tangguh suatu hari nanti."_

" _Kau dengar itu, Kuroko? otousan dan okaasan akan terus mendukungmu."_

" _Selamat datang di keluarga Tetsuya, anakku."_

Mimpi?

Sesaat aku merasa hidupku seperti terulang. Aku masih bisa melihat ukiran kebahagiaan dari wajah kedua orang tuaku saat itu, walau aku mungkin masih tidak mengerti apa-apa, tapi aku bisa merasakan semua kebaikan dan kehangatan itu semua berasal dari orang tuaku. _Dulu_.

"Tetsu, kau sudah sadar?"

"Kuroko...Kuroko..."

Aku mendengar teman-temanku terus meneriaki namaku. Ku kerjapkan mataku perlahan, lalu menatap sekelilingku.

Sudah ku duga, aku saat ini sedang berada di rumah sakit. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku, tapi tentunya aku masih ingat kejadian tembak-menembak itu.

"Kuroko, kau sudah bangun ternyata. Sudah ku siapkan makanan dan obatmu. Segeralah makan, lalu minum obatmu itu. Otousan bilang kau boleh pulang lusa ini, nanodayo.." dari arah lain ku lihat Midorima-kun yang sedang terduduk di sofa.

"Otousan?"

"Ayahku adalah dokter disini. Saat kau pingsan, aku langsung menghubungi ayahku untuk segera mengirim bala bantuan, dari medis pun juga."

"Ah, arigatou gozaimasu, Midorima-kun. Sudah ku duga, kau memang orang yang baik ya."

"Jangan terlalu senang, nanodayo. Aku melakukan ini bukan karena aku peduli ya, sudah menjadi tugasku untuk membantu ayahku, saat ada orang yang sedang sakit."

 _Ia memang tsundere._

"Momoi-san baik-baik saja?"

"Momoi sedang istirahat di rumahnya. Tapi, ia sudah baikan." kata Aomine-kun yang berdiri tepat disamping kasurku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan Kise-kun? apa kabarnya? dimana ia sekarang?"

"Tenanglah, Kuroko-kun."

Tiba-tiba inspektur Shin yang adalah ayah Midorima-kun datang dengan mengenakan jas lab dokter.

"Inspektur Shin?"

"Panggil saja _ojisan_. Ryota-kun sedang dalam masa pemulihan. Ia ada di kamar nomor 201, kalau ingin menjenguk, tolong jangan ribut, sepertinya ia sudah sadar namun tubuhnya masih sangat lemah."

"Ano.. Ojisan, apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

"Midorima melihatnya terkapar lemah di jalan, sepertinya tidak jauh dari restoran itu. Saat itulah, ia langsung menghubungi ponselku, namun semuanya benar-benar membuatku terkejut, tiba-tiba saja restoran sudah dalam keadaan terbakar."

"Apa aku boleh melihat keadaannya?"

"Tentu saja."

Tidak lama setelah inspektur Shin keluar dari kamarku, aku langsung beranjak berdiri dari kasurku. Lututku terasa seperti rapuh, sekujur tubuhku juga begitu lemah, setidaknya ada Aomine-kun dan Kagami-kun yang menopangku, mungkin setelah aku pingsan, aku kehilangan beberapa persen keseimbangan tubuhku. Walau tidak masuk akal, namun bisa menjadi kemungkinan.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Tetsu?" tanya Aomine-kun sambil terus menopangku sampai aku mampu berdiri dengan kedua kaki lemahku.

"Aku ingin melihat Kise-kun."

"Bukan ide yang bagus untuk saat ini. Kau hanya akan melihatnya sedang terbaring lemah di kasur, nanodayo. Setidaknya tunggu beberapa hari lagi sampai ia pulih." sela Midorima-kun.

Apapun alasannya, aku setuju dengan Midorima-kun. Aku tidak bisa menanyai Kise-kun disaat keadaannya yang masih dapat dikatakan buruk.

"Tapi, kau bisa melihatnya sekarang juga."

"Apa maksudmu, Midorima-kun?"

Tanpa berucap apapun, Midorima-kun mengajakku ke sebuah kamar yang tidak jauh dari kamarku, tentu jalanku masih begitu lambat dan lemah, Aomine-kun dan Kagami-kun berjaga-jaga dibelakangku apabila sewaktu-waktu aku terjatuh karena kakiku yang lemah ini, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan itu semua terjadi.

Begitu kami sampai di kamar tersebut, Midorima-kun langsung membukakan pintu itu. Semula aku mengira itu adalah Kise-kun, namun ekspetasiku berbeda, yang ku lihat disana ialah seseorang yang tak asing, ia sedang terbaring di kasur namun langsung terduduk saat melihat kedatangan kami. Lengannya berbalut perban putih dan beberapa luka goresan tampak di sekujur tubuhnya, bisa ku lihat dari kemeja putih tipisnya itu.

"Akashi-kun?" ucapku seraya menghampirinya.

"Akashi, jelaskan ini semua! bagaimana kau bisa seperti ini?" tambah Midorima-kun yang sepertinya tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Saat itu, aku berniat untuk mencarimu, Midorima. Lagi-lagi kau meninggalkan buku sastramu di ruang klub. Aku hanya menebak kalau kalian ada di Maji Burger, karena di jalan aku melihat Kise dan menurutku pasti kau pasti ikut mereka. Tapi, entah aku begitu bingung saat melihat Kise bertemu dengan seseorang, aku tidak bisa melihat jelas wajahnya saat itu, dan sepertinya orang itu membawa Kise ke suatu tempat." jelas Akashi-kun.

Jadi, ada seseorang yang menemui Kise-kun? siapapun orang itu, pasti ia bukan orang baik-baik.

"Aku hanya berpikir bahwa orang itu adalah seseorang yang dikenalnya, jadi, aku tetap berjalan menuju Maji Burger. Entah sekitar beberapa belas menit kemudian, ku dengar suara tembakan dari arah Maji Burger, aku tahu ada yang tidak beres, maka saat itu aku berlari, dan tak ku sangka tempat itu sedang dalam kondisi terbakar hebat. Orang-orang ramai mengelilingi tempat itu dan beberapa orang sepertinya berusaha memadamkan api sambil menunggu petugas pemadam kebakaran. Aku menerobos ke dalam dari pintu belakang dapur dan langsung melihat Kuroko dalam keadaan pingsan."

Akashi-kun yang menolongku?

Bukan itu yang harus ku pikirkan, tapi seingatku, saat itu aku melihat dengan jelas, ada seseorang dengan kapak mendekatiku, hanya saja aku tidak tahu apa kelanjutannya karena aku sudah terkapar dan perlahan tak sadarkan diri.

"Hmm.. kau yang menolong Kuroko? pantas saja, nanodayo, aku dan yang lain terlalu sibuk mencari jalan keluar, sampai-sampai kami tak sadar Kuroko pingsan saat itu. Tapi, syukurlah, tim pemadam kebakaran sangat cepat dan membantu kami keluar dari tempat itu. Dan saat itu juga, ayahku sedang memasukkan kalian.. termasuk Kise.. ke dalam ambulans. Setidaknya kalian tidak menghilang dan terbakar hidup-hidup di dalam."

Aku tidak terlalu paham apa yang Midorima-ku katakan, mungkin aku masih terlalu lelah dan banyak pikiran setelah kejadian kemarin, akan lebih baik kalau aku tidak menceritakan soal orang itu pada siapapun.

Setidaknya aku menanti hingga waktu yang tepat.

* * *

 _ **-2 hari kemudian-**_

Saat ini aku sangat senang bisa kembali ke rumahku, suasana sunyi namun menenangkan, dekor kuno yang dipenuhi barang-barang antik, rumahku lebih cocok disebut sebagai kerajaan. Ya, karena sebenarnya ini bukan benar-benar rumahku, ini adalah rumah keluarga Akashi-kun dan secara tak langsung aku hanya berstatus menumpang di rumahnya.

Kaki sudah kembali sehat, aku sudah bisa berjalan normal dan melakukan hal-hal seperti biasanya, tapi untuk Akashi-kun, tangannya masih harus dibalut dengan perban namun perbannya jauh lebih tipis, ia sudah kembali pulih total, hanya tangannya belum bisa digerakan dengan bebas.

"Ini tehnya, Akashi-kun." kataku sambil menaruh segelas teh di meja ruang tamu. Akashi-kun sedang membaca buku kesukaannya.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Kuroko."

Baru aku ingin kembali ke kamarku, Akashi-kun menarik tanganku dan membuatku terduduk di sampingnya.

"Ada apa, Akashi-kun?"

"Apa yang terjadi saat itu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Saat kau terjebak di dalam restoran yang sedang terbakar itu. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

Sudah ku duga, ada sesuatu yang aneh sebelum ia menolongku saat itu.

"Entahlah, saat itu aku menghubungi ponsel Kise-kun, namun hanya suara abstrak yang ku dengar. Tiba-tiba saja Aomine-kun berlari panik ke arah kami seraya menyuruh kami semua menunduk, bisa ku hitung beberapa detik sebelum baku tembak itu, ku dengar seseorang menjawab melalui telpon itu, hanya saja aku lupa ia mengatakan apa."

"Apa yang terjadi setelah baku tembak itu berakhir?"

"Mungkin baku tembak itu berakhir karena restoran sudah terbakar. Aku dan yang lain terjebak, Momoi-san pingsan, yang bisa ku lihat hanya Aomine-kun dan Kagami-kun yang berusaha mencari jalan, tiba-tiba saja Midorima-kun ikut membantu. Hmm.. sebenarnya sebelum aku pingsan, aku melihat seseorang yang membawa kapak besar, tapi aku terlalu lemah hingga terjatuh pingsan."

"Lalu, setelah itu?"

"Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, selain mendengar semacam bisikan."

"Apa itu?"

"Orang itu berkata, _kembalilah Kuroko_ , seperti itulah."

Akashi-kun menggebrak keras meja di depannya, membuatku terdiam dan tak berani angkat bicara. Amarahnya sedang sangat membara, aku bisa membaca wajahnya, aku hanya berharap sisi gelapnya tidak muncul di saat-saat seperti ini, karena sungguh, aku membutuhkan Akashi-kun sebagai pelindungku.

"Aku yakin orang itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan orang yang melukai Kise. Ini benar-benar kelewatan, aku bisa saja membunuhnya jika aku tahu siapa dia." tukasnya.

"Ano..Akashi-kun, ku mohon, stabilkan emosimu, kau masih dalam masa pemulihan."

Mungkin kata-kataku berhasil menenangkannya. Ia kembali mengatur nafasnya.

"Gomen, Kuroko. Aku tidak bermaksud, sepertinya kau tidak akan betah tinggal dengan orang pemarah sepertiku."

"Ti..tidak seperti itu, Akashi-kun. Justru, aku sangat nyaman disini bersamamu."

 _Apa yang baru saja ku katakan?_

Tiba-tiba Akashi-kun menarik tengkukku dan membuatku tenggelam dalam pelukannya. Aku tak tahu apa yanga ada dipikirannya saat ini, yang perlu ku lakukan hanyalah diam dan membiarkannya seperti ini lebih lama.

 _Jujur, aku merindukan dirinya yang dulu sejak lama_

"Kuroko, aku menyayangimu."

Mendengar bisikan lembutnya membuat jantungku berdetup kencang. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, tapi aku percaya ini adalah dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Aku juga me-"

 _Hap!_

Ia langsung menutup mulutku dengan tangannya, matanya menyorot tajam ke arahku, bahkan tangan lainnya mengusap rambutku dengan lembut. Semua perlakuannya ini hanya sebatas perlakuan kakak kepada adiknya, _tentu saja_ , tidak ada hal lain, aku pun harus memikirkan hal yang masuk akal.

"Kau menyayangiku? sebagai apa?" tanyanya sambil kembali mengatur posisi duduknyanya dan membiarkanku berbicara.

 _Sial_ , aku tak sanggup menatap matanya, bukan karena tatapan tajamnya, hanya saja, _entahlah.._

Intinya, Akashi-kun adalah kakak tiriku, sekalipun kami tidak memiliki hubungan darah, kami tetap tidak boleh memiliki perasaan diluar batas kakak-adik, selain itu juga, kami berdua adalah pria. Lebih tepatnya, sekalipun kami kakak-adik, kami berdua adalah pria, akan sangat aneh apabila dua pria berlaku lembut satu sama lain.

Dulu ibuku selalu berkata bahwa perasaan itu tidak dapat ditipu. Mungkin apa yang ibuku katakan benar, perasaanku seolah memiliki arti lain yang unik, namun otakku berusaha menyangkalnya, pada akhirnya tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan hati bukan?

Tapi, aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang hatiku maksud. _Aneh._

"Gomenne, Kuroko. Sepertinya aku sudah menyakitimu terlalu parah. Alasan terbesarku meminta agar kau tidak menganggapku ini kakakmu adalah-"

Perlahan ia mengusap kepalanya dan kembali menatap wajahku.

"Hmm, intinya aku ingin bisa memperlakukanmu _tidak_ sebagai adikku."

Aku tidak paham apa yang ia katakan, tapi apapun yang ia maksud, kami pasti memiliki pikiran yang sama. Hanya saja bagaimana menjelaskan isi pikiran kami itulah yang sulit.

"Aku tidak paham dengan semua ini." jawabku apa adanya.

"Akan ku buat kau paham, Kuroko."

Akashi-kun mendekatkan dirinya padaku, ia mendorong tubuhku hingga aku telentang di sofa. Matanya menatapku tak henti-henti, sedikit terukir senyum di wajahnya lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Entah reflek atau bagaimana, tanganku ku lingkarkan di lehernya.

Ku pejamkan mataku dan bisa ku dengar suara nafasnya yang teratur namun lambat. Aku tidak melihat apapun, tapi aku bisa merasakan nafasnya di telingaku, begitu hangat. Lalu ia membisikkanku sebuah kalimat.

"Aku menyayangimu lebih dari adik, Kuroko."

Aku terkejut saat merasakan tangan hangatnya menyeludup masuk ke pakaian yang ku gunakan. Hangat tangannya sangat terasa di tubuhku. Perlahan ia mengarahkan wajahnya lebih dekat kepadaku dan mulai menempelkan bibir tipisnya kepada bibirku. Dalam waktu yang sangat singkat, aku seolah menemukan jawaban hatiku.

Ini memang aneh, tapi aneh bagi hatiku itu lain.

Tangan lainnya mulai meraba-raba tubuhku dan merambat hingga entah apa yang ku rasakan. Begitu nikmat. Kehangatan yang ku rindukan telah kembali, tapi kali ini jauh berbeda, aku merasa begitu nyaman dan tak ingin berhenti begitu saja.

"A..Akashi-kun.." ucapku disela-sela ciuman kami.

Ia melepas ciuman itu dan menatapku kaget, seolah yang ia lakukan tadi bukanlah dari dirinya.

"Go..gomen, Kuroko. Aku tidak-"

Belum selesai ia berucap, ia langsung beranjak dari sofa dan langsung berlari ke kamarnya.

Sekarang aku tahu, perasaan yang menghantui diriku sejak dulu, perasaan yang aneh namun itulah kenyataan. Walau masih ada dinding _saudara_ diantara kami, tapi tidak bisa ku sangkal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku mencintai Akashi-kun, kakak tiriku sendiri."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Maaf ya author slow update karena sibuk banget dan baru bisa update sekarang :D**

 **Chapter ini dan seterusnya mulai memasuki unsur hard yaa, sekedar warning lagi, bagi yang ga bisa baca bumbu rate M apalagi ada unsur incestnya, mohon untuk skip saja bagian yang ada unsur tersebut :D**

 **Terima kasih..**

 **See you again, jya ne.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sinar pagi mulai terlihat saat ku hendak membuka tirai jendelaku. Bisa dikatakan fajar terlalu cepat menyingsing, _tidak.._ itu semua hanya karena aku kurang tidur tadi malam. Lebih tepatnya kejadian kemarin membuatku tidak bisa berpikir jernih, aku mengurung diri di kamar sampai-sampai aku lupa untuk makan malam dan beristirahat, _sangat bodoh bukan?_

Tapi, satu hal yang paling membuatku terkejut. Saat aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarku, aku tak menyangka bahwa Akashi-kun juga tak keluar dari kamarnya, aku yakin ia memang sengaja tidak keluar, karena biasanya ia orang pertama yang bangun pagi.

"Sial!" cetusku panik saat membaca surat yang tertinggal di meja makan.

 _ **Aku buatkan sup daging. Makan dan jangan lupa minum antibiotikmu.**_

 _ **Ojisan kemarin menitip pesan agar kau tidak sekolah dulu, aku juga sudah menyampaikannya kepada sensei.**_

 _ **-Akashi**_

Pantas saja Akashi-kun tidak keluar dari kamarnya, aku bahkan baru ingat hari ini adalah hari senin, ia pasti pergi ke sekolah. Mungkin ini adalah efek terlalu lama di rumah sakit.

"Kalau sudah begini, mau bagaimana lagi." gerutuku dalam hati sambil mulai melahap makanan yang telah Akashi-kun siapkan.

Tapi memang benar, aku ini lemah, aku bisa saja sakit lagi kalau tetap beraktivitas saat baru saja pulih. Tentu aku sangat iri dengan Aomine-kun dan Kagami-kun yang bertubuh kekar dan kuat.

Sekolah berakhir pukul 3 sore, dan sekarang masih sangat pagi. Sepertinya aku bisa kebosanan di rumah, mungkin sebaiknya aku pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa makanan kecil. Jarang-jarang aku tidak masuk sekolah, aku harus memanfaatkan waktu ini untuk menonton film kesukaanku, lagipula aku izin sakit bukan membolos kan?

Pada akhirnya setelah sarapan aku pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke supermarket dekat rumahku. Setidaknya tidak akan ada yang menduga aku tidak sekolah hari ini, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk melihat murid-murid sekolah berkeliaran, kecuali jika mereka senasib denganku.

Sesampaiku di supermarket, aku langsung mengambil keranjang dan mencari-cari apa yang kubutuhkan. Aku belum pernah berbelanja sendirian, mungkin karena dulu aku selalu menitip kebutuhan kepada ibuku, sekarang pun aku masih suka menitip kepada pelayan keluarga Akashi-kun, hanya saja pelayan itu juga bekerja di tempat lain, sehingga tidak banyak waktu di rumah kami.

"Apa? ada Kuro-chin disini?"

Satu suara membuatku teralih dari aktivitas belanjaku.

"Kau siapa?" tanyaku ragu. Aku merasa seperti mengenalnya, tapi entah itu dimana.

"Kejam sekali. Ini aku Murasakibara, kita dulu dekat saat kelas 2 SMP."

 _Ah!_ aku baru ingat, Murasakibara-kun, temanku dengan Kise-kun, lebih tepatnya aku berteman baik dengannya dulu sebelum bersama Kise-kun, ia pindah sekolah ditengah semester, saat itu aku sangat mudah melupakan orang, jadi jangan heran apabila aku tidak mengingat wajahnya, setidaknya aku masih tahu namanya.

"Gomen, aku tidak pandai menghafal wajah yang sudah lama tiada."

"Sudah lama tiada? kau pikir wajahku seperti sudah mati? hmm.. sudah, ngomong-ngomong, apa kabar dengan Kise-chin?"

"Kami habis melalui hari yang berat. Saat ini ia sedang di rawat di rumah sakit."

"Bolehkah aku menjenguknya?"

"Tentu, aku akan mengantarmu. Ngomong-ngomong juga, apa kau tidak sekolah? sekarang kau sekolah dimana?"

"Aku tinggal di Akita, aku hanya sedang berlibur dengan temanku di Tokyo. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku baru keluar dari rumah sakit, jadi aku tidak sekolah dulu hari ini."

"Kenapa kau dan Kise-chin sangat lemah hingga mudah sakit-sakitan?"

"Sudah, tunggu aku bayar belanjaanku dulu ya."

Murasakibara-kun menantiku diluar pintu kasir. Sebentar aku mengambil beberapa barang yang ku perlu, lalu segera membayarnya. Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan dirinya, mungkin Kise-kun akan terkejut juga melihatnya yang sudah tambah tinggi. Soal itu, mungkin Kise-kun sudah baikan dan bisa dikunjungi.

"Semuanya jadi 1800yen."

"Baik, ini uangnya.."

Setelah membayar belanjaanku, aku langsung menemui Murasakibara-kun, seperti rencana kami, kami akan menjenguk Kise-kun.

"Apa kau masih tinggal di rumah pohonmu?" cetus Murasakibara-kun memecah kesunyian.

Setelah ibuku bercerai dengan ayahku, kami memutuskan untuk membeli rumah baru, sebenarnya itu bukan rumah pohon seperti yang dibayangan banyak orang, hanya saja rumah itu berlokasi di tempat yang jarang penduduk, sehingga suasananya sepi, ditambah pohon-pohon besar mengelilingi. Murasakibara-kun memang suka memberi nama _random_ , lebih tepatnya setelah ia pernah merasakan suasana pribadi di rumahku yang lebih cocok jadi rumah pohon atau markas baginya.

"Ibuku menikah lagi, jadi aku mengikutnya tinggal di rumah suaminya."

"Gomen, aku tidak tahu. Apa mereka kaya? lalu bagaimana ibumu sekarang? apa ia masih mengingatku?"

Ibuku sangat ramah pada teman-temanku, seperti Kise-kun dan Murasakibara-kun, tidak heran kalau Murasakibara-kun menanyakannya, ia sudah seperti anak bagi ibuku. _Mengharukan bukan?_

"Ibuku sudah meninggal."

Murasakibara-kun menghentikan langkahnya dan menepuk punggungku, jarang sekali orang kekanakan sepertinya bisa memberi empati.

"Gomenne, aku tidak tahu."

"Tak apa, lagipula itu sudah lama." kataku sambil melempar senyum biasa.

Sesaat aku merindukan ibuku, tapi aku hanya anak lemah yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menghadapi kenyataan.

"Ibumu terlalu baik, Kuro-chin."

"Ya, tapi itu semua sudah berlalu. Sekarang aku tinggal dengan kakak tiriku, anak dari suami ibuku, ayahku juga meninggal bersamaan dengan ibuku karena suatu hal. Rasanya hidup ini tidak pernah berpihak denganku, bukan?"

"Kuro-chin harusnya senang, kau punya Kise-chin dan aku, lalu teman-temanmu di SMA juga kan? Jangan pandang dunia ini sebelah mata, masih ada hal indah, hanya kau terlalu terpaku pada sisi negatifnya."

"Sugoii, Murasakibara-kun. Darimana kau bisa sebijak ini?"

"BL."

"Itu bahkan tidak ada hubungannya, Murasakibara-kun. Kau salah genre."

Sekitar 15 menit kami berbincang, kami pun sampai di rumah sakit. Rumah sakit tidaklah jauh dari supermarket tadi, jadi kami memilih untuk berjalan kaki sebentar.

Kami pun segera menuju pintu masuk dan mencari ojisan, karena menurutku ojisan yang paling tahu keadaan pasien-pasiennya.

Baru aku membuka kecil pintu masuknya, tiba-tiba ku lihat seseorang berlari tergesa-gesa keluar pintu dan membuat pintu menghantamku hingga terjatuh. Barang belanjaanku semuanya jatuh dan berserakan. Untung saja orang itu tidak kabur dan membantuku berdiri.

"Hwaa, sumimasen, kau tidak apa-apa, nak?" tanyanya panik.

Ku lihat seorang pria paruh baya, tubuhnya tinggi tegap seperti Aomine-kun, berkumis tipis, sepertinya ia sudah menikah, karena ia terlihat tua dan sepertinya sudah menginjak kepala 5.

Sekalipun ia yang menabrakku, aku tetap harus bersikap sopan karena ia lebih tua dariku.

"Aku baik-baik saja, gomennasai, aku juga tidak melihat-lihat dulu. Sepertinya anda sedang buru-buru." kataku dengan ramah.

"Tidak masalah. Ah, siapa namamu, nak?"

"Kuroko Sei.. ehm.. Kuroko Tetsuya desu."

"Tetsuya? ah, kalau begitu ini permen untukmu, nak. Kau bisa berbaginya dengan teman ungumu itu. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Tetsuya."

Seketika orang itu pergi. Orang itu sangat baik, tidak seperti orang dewasa pada umumnya yang pasti akan marah-marah apabila seseorang berbuat kesalahan padanya.

"Boleh aku minta permennya, Kuro-chin?"

"Nanti saja, kita ke kamar Kise-kun dulu."

"Baikkkkk..."

Aku ingat kamar Kise-kun berada di kamar nomor 201 seperti yang ojisan katakan. Aku pun memutuskan untuk langsung menjenguk ke kamarnya, mungkin saja ojisan sedang sangat sibuk di rumah sakit ini.

Begitu kami sampai di kamar Kise-kun, bisa ku lihat Kise-kun masih terbaring di kasurnya, tapi sepertinya ia sudah lebih baik, bahkan ia sudah bisa menonton acara tv kesukaannya.

"Kise-kun?" panggilku.

Ia melirik ke arah kami dan langsung memasang senyum lugunya seperti biasa, aku tahu ia sangat senang dengan kehadiran kami.

"Hwaaa, Kurokocchi? aku sangat merindukanmu-ssu. Tumben sekali, sekolah pulang cepat."

"Aku tidak masuk sekolah. Ojisan ingin aku istirahat dulu karena aku baru saja pulih."

"Ojisan?"

"Inspektur Shin, lebih tepatnya ayah Midorima-kun."

"Ah, aku baru ingat. Dan... ini siapa?" tanya Kise-kun sambil melirik Murasakibara-kun.

"Dasar kau ini sama saja, Kise-chin."

"Ah? Murasakibaracchi? Gomen, aku tahu itu dirimu, tapi hanya takut salah orang."

"Chee! urusai!"

Murasakibara-kun benar. Aku memang selalu memandang hidup ini sebelah mata, padahal sudah jelas di depan mataku sendiri, ada orang-orang yang selalu siap menemaniku sekalipun dalam keterpurukan. Mungkin sudah rencanaNya untuk kami dipertemukan lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita hari ini ke rumah Kuro-chin?"

"Baka, aku masih harus tinggal di rumah sakit sampai besok-ssu."

"Kalau begitu kau tak usah ikut, Kise-chin."

"Hidoi-ssu!"

"Hmm, ide yang bagus, bagaimana kalau kau ke rumahku, Murasakibara-kun? aku akan meminta teman-temanku yang lain datang, setidaknya kau bisa kenalan dengan mereka, dan juga dengan kakak tiriku."

"Bagaimana sepulang dari sini?"

"Baiklah. Dan untukmu, Kise-kun, lusa ikutlah kami makan di Maji Burger, bagaimana?"

"Mantap-ssu.."

 _Aku harap hari seperti ini tidak pernah berakhir._

* * *

 _Tok... Tok... Tok..._

Ku dengar suara ketukan pintu, aku yakin itu pasti Akashi-kun. Tak terasa setelah lama berbincang di rumah sakit, aku dan Murasakibara-kun memutuskan untuk berbincang-bincang di rumahku sambil menanti yang lain datang, aku juga sudah mengajak Aomine-kun dan teman-teman lain.

"Tadaima." cetus Akashi-kun diikuti rombongannya dibelakang, sudah jelas itu adalah Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun, dan Momoi-san. Mereka benar-benar datang.

"Okaeri, aku sudah membuatkan makanan, sebaiknya kalian makan dulu."

"Kau memasak? kesannya seperti kau tidak sedang sakit, Tetsu?" kata Aomine-kun sambil tertawa kecil.

"Karena memang aku tidak sakit. Ojisan terlalu melebih-lebihkan."

"Sudah..sudah.. ayo makan. Kuroko sudah repot-repot memasak untuk kita." tambah Kagami-kun, membuat yang lain langsung masuk ke rumah dan melihat-lihat masakanku.

Di waktu yang bersamaan, aku juga melihat Murasakibara-kun mulai akrab dengan yang lain, bahkan belum aku memperkenalkannya pada Akashi-kun dan teman-temanku, ia sudah dengan cepat beradaptasi. _Andai aku bisa seperti itu._

"Jadi, kebiasaanmu hanya mengemil? tapi kau kan sudah besar, Murasakibara."

"Hmm, bagaimana ya, memang kau tidak suka mengemil, Mine-chin?"

"Mine-chin? apa-apaan itu?"

"Gomen, aku terbiasa memanggil orang terdekat dengan _chin_."

"Kita bahkan baru saling kenal hari ini."

"Gomennasai, Mine-chin."

"Cukup sudah!"

Bahkan ia sudah bisa bercanda dengan Aomine-kun. Untuk bisa bermain-main dengan Aomine-kun pada awalnya akan sangat sulit, ia kurang suka diajak bercanda.

"Sugoii, Momoi. Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui data akurat murid-murid kelas sebelah?"

"Tidak semudah itu. Kagamin harus banyak relasi tentunya."

Kagami-kun dan Momoi-san juga sepertinya sedang asyik berbincang. Setidaknya suasana rumahku sangat ramai, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Sumimasen, Minna! tolong jangan lupakan satu tamu lagi." seru Akashi-kun sambil membuka pintu rumah. Sosok yang sempat ku cari-cari ternyata datang, ia membawa dua bungkus kue dan seperti biasa ia selalu membawa benda aneh disakunya, entah apa maksudnya.

"Midorima!" seru Aomine-kun juga tak mau kalah dan langsung merangkul Midorima-kun dengan akrabnya.

"A..A...Aomine! jangan anggap kita ini seperti akrab saja ya. Aku tidak mau dekat dengan orang sepertimu, nanodayo.."

"Sudah cukup sifat _tsundere_ mu, Midorima. Ayo makan bersama kami!" kata Aomine-kun lalu menyuguhkan beberapa lauk kepada Midorima-kun.

Andai Kise-kun ada disini, pasti rumahku akan semakin ramai dengan suara-suara mereka semua. Aku tak menyangka, ini pertama kalinya aku mengajak teman-temanku ke rumah dan semuanya nampak ceria, bahkan Akashi-kun tidak masalah untuk pergi bersama mereka.

Membahas soal Akashi-kun, apa ia sudah lupa soal kejadian kemarin?

Wajahnya tampak biasa saja, tapi bisa saja ia masih menyimpan perasaan tak enak padaku.

"Kuroko, ada masalah?"

Seolah bisa mendengar pikiranku, Akashi-kun menghampiriku disaat yang lain sedang sibuk berbincang di meja makan.

"Tidak. Aku hanya senang, teman-teman bisa berkumpul dan menghabiskan waktu bersama disini."

"Apa yang kau lakukan selama aku sekolah tadi?"

"Aku hanya berbelanja di supermarket, lalu bertemu dengan Murasakibara-kun, setelah itu kami pergi menjenguk Kise-kun. Sepertinya Kise-kun sudah pulih, ia bilang ia sudah bisa pulang besok."

Entah mengapa, aku tidak berani menatap mata Akashi-kun. Ini aneh.

"Eh? Kuroko." tiba-tiba saja Akashi-kun menggenggam kedua tanganku dan mendorongku sehingga tubuhku tersandar ke dinding. Dari sini aku tidak bisa melihat teman-temanku, mungkin Akashi-kun sengaja agar tidak terlihat.

Tatapan tajamnya sama seperti kemarin, ia menatapku begitu dalam. _Sial, apa yang ia pikirkan?_

"Aka..Akashi-kun."

"Gomen, bisakah kita lupakan soal kemarin? sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud. Tapi aku tidak ingin kau membenciku, Kuroko."

"Marah padamu saja aku tidak bisa, bagaimana aku bisa membencimu?"

"Sungguh?"

"Sejujurnya aku..."

"Apa, Kuroko?"

"Aku merasa, aku mengingin-"

 _Chu._

Untuk kedua kalinya bibir kami saling bertemu, namun kali ini, perlakuannya lebih lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kuroko. Tapi, aku tidak bisa karena kita ini saudara." bisiknya membuatku terhanyut dalam suaranya yang lembut itu.

 _Itu juga yang selalu menghantui pikiranku, Akashi-kun_

"Akashi-kun, aku juga men-"

 _Tok.. tok.. tok.._

Suara ketukan pintu membuat kami teralih. Dengan inisiatif aku segera berlari ke arah pintu dan membukakan pintu, namun Akashi-kun terlebih dahulu menghampiri pintu itu dan membukakan pintu.

"Kali ini siapa lagi yang kau undang, Kuroko?" bisik Kagami-kun.

"Aku tidak mengundang siapa-siapa lagi, mungkin saja ayah Midorima-kun."

"Ayahku? ku kira ia lembur di rumah sakit." tambah Midorima-kun saat mendengar ayahnya dibicarakan.

Kalau bukan ojisan, lalu...

"Ah, sumimasen, aku mencari Kuroko."

Ku dengar seseorang menyebut namaku. Ku lirikkan pandanganku ke arah suara itu dan mendapati sosok yang ku kenal berdiri di depan pintu masuk.

Sebenarnya aku tidak mengenalnya sekali, kami baru bertemu tadi siang di rumah sakit. Ia adalah pria paruh baya yang tak sengaja menabrakku.

 _Tunggu, bagaimana ia bisa tahu rumah ini?_

Ku hampiri pria itu dan memasang wajah biasa.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanyaku singkat.

"Ternyata memang benar, itu memang kau Kuroko." katanya tak masuk akal, namun wajahnya seolah meyakinkan, siapa pria ini? bagaimana ia bisa bersikap seolah pernah bertemu denganku?

"Maaf, aku tidak mengerti. Aku merasa belum pernah bertemu dengan anda."

"Apa kau lupa?"

"Apa maksud anda?"

Seketika suasana menghening, wajah-wajah ceria pun menjadi wajah-wajah serius. Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan menanti pria di depan mataku menjawab.

Hingga...

.

.

.

"Kuroko, aku ini ayahmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Note: ada unsur lemon :v, buat yang belum cukup umur, mohon untuk skip saja bagian tersebut, tapi kalau penasaran, jangan salahin thor Les ya**_

* * *

Suasana begitu kaku, tak ada satu dari kami pun mengubah posisi ataupun berucap, kami semua terkejut dengan kehadiran sosok yang baru beberapa detik lalu mengakui dirinya sebagai ayahku.

Sejak benar-benar bercerai dan memutus komunikasi dengan ibuku, aku bahkan tidak pernah melihat ayahku lagi. Mungkin kejadian itu sudah sangat lama, lebih tepatnya saat aku masih kecil dan lugu, jadi aku tidak terlalu ingat seperti apa wajah ayahku, ia pun mengubah gaya rambutnya, membuatku semakin tak mengenalinya.

"Apa maksud anda?" dari balik keheningan, Akashi-kun berani berucap.

"Tak ku sangka, putra Masaomi dan Shiori ya? kau memiliki tatapan yang sama dengan ayahmu. Dingin dan menusuk. Tapi, aku yakin hatimu sehangat ibumu."

"Bagaimana anda bisa mengenal kedua orang tuaku?"

"Bisa disebut, kami ini adalah teman lama."

Kalau ayahku adalah teman lama ayah Akashi-kun, mengapa ia bisa dengan mudah membiarkan mantan istrinya (ibuku) menikah dengan pria lain yang adalah temannya sendiri?

"Ano.. aku tidak mengerti." cetusku ragu.

"Gomenne, otousan berusaha keras mencarimu atau setidaknya bisa mengetahui kabarmu, tapi otousan begitu terkejut dengan perubahanmu, butuh waktu untuk sekedar mengenali wajahmu, kau semakin dewasa." katanya begitu memelas.

"Anda sungguh-sungguh adalah ayahku?"

Ia mendekatiku dan memelukku, sesekali ia mengusap rambutku.

Untuk waktu yang tak lama, aku bisa langsung mengenalinya, _iya.._ ia memang ayahku. Dekapannya yang selalu membuatku nyaman, yang terus memberiku kepekaan bahwa hidupku ini memang berarti dan penuh dengan orang-orang yang mengasihiku, namun, aku sedikit kecewa. Aku kecewa karena ia baru datang disaat aku dihadapi oleh kenyataan yang pahit, dimana ibuku meninggal dan seluruh hidupku berubah menjadi suram.

"Mungkin kau tidak mengenali otousan lagi, tapi sungguh, bagi otousan, kau adalah harta satu-satunya yang tak bisa otousan lepas begitu saja."

Aku berharap ayahku (pada akhirnya aku mengakuinya) bisa menceritakan semuanya dan apa yang terjadi, tapi untuk saat ini, aku lebih baik mengurung harapan itu dan menanti waktu yang tepat.

Ia melepas pelukannya dariku, wajahnya berubah menjadi lebih muram, matanya berlinang air mata, bahkan ia berusaha menahan tangisnya agar tidak tersalur begitu saja.

"Otousan belum bisa menceritakan semuanya sekarang. Yang pasti, otousan senang bisa melihatmu."

"Ehm.. ya, otousan."

"Sekarang otousan harus pergi, kita bisa berbincang di waktu lain, Kuroko. Kalau mau, datanglah ke apartemen otousan di sebelah rumah sakit tempat kita bertemu, apartemenku nomor 14. Kau bisa datang kapan saja, nak."

Sekali aku mengangguk tanda setuju. Dan akhirnya ayahku pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kami yang masih dalam keadaan terkejut.

Sesaat setelah ayahku pergi, setengah jam kemudian teman-temanku pun juga pergi, menyisakan diriku dengan Akashi-kun yang terduduk diam di sofa. Syukurlah, teman-temanku tidak banyak bertanya-tanya soal kejadian tadi, setidaknya mereka tetap mendukungku dan memberiku semangat. Aku yakin, mereka semua mengerti keadaanku sekarang. _Hidup memang kompleks_.

"Selama kita menjadi saudara. Kau tidak pernah menceritakan soal ayahmu, Kuroko."

Ku lirik arah suara tadi dan mendapati Akashi-kun tengah menatapku penuh keseriusan.

"Gomen, ibuku ingin aku tidak pernah membawa-bawa soal ayahku kepada keluarga baru. Ia hanya ingin hidup damai dan meninggalkan luka lama."

"Memang bagaimana mereka bisa bercerai? maaf kalau aku terlalu banyak bertanya."

"Tak apa-apa. Mereka sering bertengkar, terkadang hal sepele saja menjadi berdebatan. Ibuku tidak bisa hidup dalam tekanan, ia cinta damai, namun ayahku adalah tipe yang tak pernah mau mengalah, walau sebenarnya ia sangat baik dan bijaksana. Namun, tetap saja, pada akhirnya ibuku menyerah dan menggugat cerai. Karena dulu ayahku sangat keras terhadap ibuku, membuatku trauma, walau aku tidak pernah dipukul atau bahkan dimarahi oleh ayahku, namun melihat mereka bertengkar saja sudah meninggalkan trauma tak enak untukku, aku pun memutuskan untuk tetap ikut ibuku."

"Sepertinya hal itu sangat menyakitimu."

"Begitulah, Akashi-kun. Setidaknya aku ikut senang saat ibuku ingin menikah lagi, dan jujur saja, mengenal ayahmu adalah hal yang menenangkan hatiku. Ayahmu bisa membuat ibuku melupakan semua kepahitannya, menurutku itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Apalagi saat aku dipertemukan denganmu, Akashi-kun."

Sejenak kami terdiam, hingga tawa kecil menghiasi suasana obrolan kami dan membuat ketegangan kami yang tadi mulai memudar.

"Aku pun senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Kuroko. Dan aku minta maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau ayahku adalah teman lama ayahmu, tapi dengan entah bagaimana ayahku malah menikahi ibumu yang jelas-jelas pernah menjadi milik temannya sendiri."

 _Itulah yang ada dipikiranku tadi._

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf? ini bukan salahmu, aku yakin ada sesuatu yang perlu dijelaskan melalui ayahku nanti."

"Hmm, kau benar, Kuroko."

Sejenak kami hening. Tiba-tiba Akashi-kun mendekatiku dan mengarahkan wajahnya padaku.

Aku sontak kaget, namun seolah tubuhku membeku, aku hanya bisa menerima perlakuan apapun dari Akashi-kun.

Perlahan ia mulai menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku, cara yang sama seperti tadi, namun perlahan ia mulai mengecup-ngecup bibirku dan menaikan temponya sedikit lebih cepat.

Ku kalungkan kedua tanganku di lehernya dan melemaskan tubuhku, membuatku terbaring sofa. Matanya menyorot tajam ke arahku. Ia mulai meraba-raba tubuhku dan memasukan satu tangannya ke dalam kaosku.

Kali ini tubuhku ditindih oleh tubuhnya dengan lembut, karena tidak mau kalah, ku renggut kembali bibir tipisnya dan membiarkan tangannya bebas meraba tubuhku.

Perlahan kami mulai memainkan lidah, saling bertukar _saliva_ hingga nafas kami terengah tak karuan.

"Kuroko, gomen." seperti kemarin, ia berusaha menghindari ini semua. Namun, entah dengan reflek apa, ku tarik tubuhnya dan membuatnya kembali menindih tubuhku.

"Onegaishimasu." bisikku perlahan.

Seolah kembali semula, ia mulai membuka kaosnya dan membuatku terpana dengan _abs_ nya yang begitu terlihat, tubuhnya terbentuk.

Bahkan aku ikut membuka kaosku dan memperlihatkan tubuhku yang biasa-biasa saja, namun dalam keadaan seperti ini, ia seoah tidak mempedulikannya dan mulai meraba-raba dadaku. Ia mengecup leher jenjangku hingga turun ke dada dan ke perutku, meninggalkan beberapa bekas kemerah-merahan.

"Ah..a..aka..akashi-kun..aah.."

Akashi-kun membekap mulutku dengan ciumannya lagi, kali ini ia mempercepat temponya dan langsung dengan cepat menarik paksa celana jeans pendek yang ku kenakan, menyisakan _pantsu_ putih polos yang masih membalut tubuh bagian bawahku.

Ia melepas ciuman kami sambil melihat ke arah dibalik kain putih itu, namun ia hanya terdiam dan memasang wajah bingung.

"Ada apa, Akashi-kun?" tanyaku setengah membisik.

"Ehm.. aku tidak yakin, Kuroko, ini-"

Ku bekap mulutnya dengan tanganku. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan pikiranku saat ini, ku bimbing tangannya menyentuh sesuatu dibalik kain putih tersebut.

"Kuroko?"

"Ku serahkan semuanya padamu, Akashi-kun."

Bisa ku rasakan ia mulai mengusap-usap lembut benda itu, rasanya tubuhku reflek menggeliat seperti cacing. Ku gigit salah satu jariku untuk menutup suaraku yang terengah.

"Ahh...ehm.."

Ia mempercepat usapannya pada benda itu. Bahkan perlahan-lahan ia mulai membuka penutup terakhirku, awalnya aku berusaha menahannya, namun aku sendiri yang memintanya diawal, maka ku biarkan ia melakukannya dan kali ini, aku benar-benar sudah tidak mengenakan apapun.

Tanpa menungguku berbicara, ia langsung menggenggam benda itu dan mulai mengusap-usapnya lagi. Rasanya begitu nikmat saat disentuh langsung.

"Aah..Akashi-kun..aahh..emm.."

"Biarkan aku memanjakanmu." bisiknya dan memasang wajah penuh nafsu.

Ia terus memainkan benda itu, hingga temponya jauh lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, sampai sesuatu keluar dan mulai membasahi sofa, bahkan tubuhku.

"Aaaah... Akashi-kun, ehm.. tolong tissue.."

Akashi-kun mengambil tissue tepat di meja samping sofa dan membersihkan cairan tersebut dari tubuhku.

"Kita bahkan belum setengah jalan, Kuroko."

"Gomen, ini pertama kali bagiku."

"Apa kau yakin? sepertinya kau tidak akan terbiasa."

Ku raih pipinya dan mengusapnya sebentar sambil melempar senyum, sebagai tanda bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja.

"Tapi, kita sudah hampir melakukannya dengan benar, bukan?" ucapku seraya membuka resleting celana Akashi-kun dan membuatnya hanya tinggal mengenakan _pantsu_ nya.

Tiba-tiba Akashi-kun menarik tubuhku yang masih telentang di sofa dan mendekatkannya dengan benda yang sedaritadi menonjol dari balik kain yang adalah sesuatu terakhir yang ia kenakan.

"Kuroko, bolehkah aku?" bisiknya sambil mengusap-usap benda miliknya dari balik _pantsu_ nya.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan mencengkram kuat bantalan sofa saat Akashi-kun mulai menunjukan miliknya dan mengusap-usapkannya ke selangkanganku. Ia melebarkan pahaku dan mulai mengarahkan miliknya untuk masuk ke dalam diriku.

"Ehmmmm.."

Ku gigit jariku saat benda itu mulai menusuk-nusuk ke dalamku dan menerobos dengan paksa untuk masuk. Rasanya menyakitkan, namun aku berusaha menahannya, rasa sakitku seolah kalah dengan rasa penasaranku.

Benda itu mulai memasukiku, namun tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang tak nyaman dan membuatku sontak menarik tangan Akashi-kun.

"Ada apa, Kuroko?"

"Gomen, aku tidak mampu melihatnya, bolehkah aku mempermudahnya untuk diriku?" kataku seraya mengubah posisi telentangku dan berbalik untuk tengkurap.

Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat bagaimana benda itu memasukiku, aku hanya ingin merasakannya.

Kembali Akashi-kun menggesek-gesekan miliknya ke arahku dan kembali memasukannya ke dalamku. Rasanya sungguh sakit dan membuatku terus menggigit jariku kencang hingga ku rasakan jariku berdarah. Benda itu sepertinya sudah mulai masuk namun seolah masih ujungnya saja.

"Ahh...ehmmm..." aku masih terus menahan suaraku, namun aku reflek mengeluarkannya. Membuat Akashi-kun semakin menghentakkan pinggulnya dan membuat benda itu semakin memasukiku.

Sepertinya waktu kami sudah terbuang lama, Akashi-kun memegang pinggulku dan langsung menghentak kencang hingga membuat mulutku ternganga dan mataku dibasahi oleh air mata.

"Aaah... sa...sakitttt...aaaa.." keluhku menahan tangis.

 _Sial!_ benda itu bahkan belum tertanam sempurna di dalamku, tapi aku sudah cengeng dan memegang tangan Akashi-kun dari posisi tengkurapku.

Akashi-kun yang menyadari hal itu, menghentikan aksi tadi dan membantuku kembali telentang di sofa. Nafasku terengah, rasanya memang sangat sakit hingga aku menangis, tapi aku tidak ingin ini berhenti.

"Gomennasai.." cetus Akashi-kun dengan wajah paniknya.

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, nafasku masih terengah. Mungkin ini pertama kali bagiku, sampai-sampai aku tidak tahu bahwa rasanya akan sesakit ini, hingga membuat Akashi-kun menjadi merasa bersalah.

"Hmm.. sepertinya aku terlalu kasar padamu, kita sudahi saja, memang tidak seharusnya kita melakukan ini. Tapi jangan khawatir, aku akan tetap mencintaimu sampai kapanpun itu. Aku akan menanti sampai kau siap betul." ucapnya seraya tersenyum tipis. Ia kembali mengenakan pakaiannya dan pergi ke arah dapur untuk mengambil minuman.

Ku raih pakaianku dan memakainya. Ku ikuti Akashi-kun dan langsung berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Akashi-kun. Jika aku siap, aku akan mengatakannya padamu."

Dan saat itulah aku bisa melihat senyum tulusnya yang sudah lama tak ku lihat.

* * *

Pagi itu, saat dimana aku kembali masuk ke sekolah..

Menurutku, tidak ada yang buruk pada hari ini. Sejak kejadian tadi malam, Akashi-kun bersikap biasa padaku namun sepertinya hari ini ia jauh lebih ramah padaku, maksudku lebih sering berbicara denganku selain di rumah.

Kami saling mencintai, begitulah adanya. Kami berdua pun memutuskan untuk terbuka dan ada untuk satu sama lain layaknya sepasang kekasih, walau aku sendiri masih tidak paham dengan status kami, _saudara atau mungkin lebih?_

"Oi, Kuroko!" dari kejauhan ku lihat Aomine-kun dan Kagami-kun berlari menghampiriku.

"Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun.." sahutku senang melihat mereka.

"Senangnya kau masuk sekolah. Kau tahu? kemarin aku dan Aomine hanya makan berduaan di kantin. Momoi sibuk dengan teman perempuannya, kau dan Kise tidak ada, kami jadi seperti-"

"Gay kah, Kagami?" tiba-tiba sosok lain datang menghampiri. Sosok yang semula pendiam, namun kini sudah terbiasa dengan kami.

"Jangan asal bicara sekalipun itu benar, Midorima!"

Melihat mereka berdua membuatku ingin tertawa dan juga bersyukur karena hidupku masih diisi oleh orang-orang yang bisa menghibur sekalipun mereka tidak sadar bahwa perilaku mereka sudah banyak menghiburku.

"Bagaimana kalau pulang nanti kita jenguk Kise, bukankah ia baru keluar besok?" kata Aomine-kun dan menyodorkan minuman yang ia bawa tadi.

"Arigatou.." ucapku seraya meminum minuman itu, "Baik, akan ku ajak Murasakibara-kun juga."

"Temanmu yang satu itu memang unik ya."

Beberapa saat kemudian, seseorang berjalan ke arah kami, ekspresinya membuat kami semua tercengang, bahkan Midorima-kun dan Kagami-kun yang sedaritadi berdebat, menjadi diam tanpa kata.

"Apa aku boleh ikut menjenguk Kise?" cetusnya.

Kami saling melempar tatap namun tak ada kecanggungan, bahkan suasana begitu hangat dan kami semua menerimanya dengan baik tanpa keraguan.

"Tentu saja, Akashi." balas Aomine-kun dan Kagami-kun berbarengan.

Kami pun tertawa bersama, _sungguh_ _moment yang sangat langka_.

Setelah ini semua, keseharianku di sekolah tidaklah datar seperti biasanya, rasanya semuanya jauh lebih cepat dan ringan, seperti setiap pelajaran demi pelajaran ku lewati dengan baik dan ceria. Bahkan sampai bel terakhir tanda jam pulang sekolah, aku tetap tak henti-hentinya tersenyum, bukan karena aku tak waras, aku hanya sedang menikmati hari damai ini.

Tak ku sangka saat aku keluar dari kelas, aku sudah melihat Akashi-kun dengan Midorima-kun menanti kami di depan kelas kami.

"Hwaaa.. Tetsu-kun!"

Bahkan, Momoi-san ikut dengan mereka berdua untuk menanti kami.

Tanpa berlama-lama, kami langsung pergi menuju rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Kise-kun. Tidak ingin pergi dengan tangan kosong, kami pun mampir sebentar di sebuah mini market dan membeli beberapa buah-buahan untuk Kise-kun. Dan seperti rencanaku sebelumnya, aku mengajak Murasakibara-kun untuk ikut pergi, aku memintanya untuk langsung menemui kami di depan rumah sakit. _Setidaknya, biarlah suasana semakin ramai._

Selama di perjalanan semuanya nampak begitu baik-baik saja, hingga..

Begitu kami sudah hampir sampai, tiba-tiba terlintas dipikiranku soal kemarin malam.

 _Otousan._

Aku ingat, ayahku bilang apartemennya berlokasi di sebelah rumah sakit. Mungkin ini gila, tapi sepertinya batinku mengatakan untuk aku segera menemui ayahku. Entah apa yang sudah mengganggu diriku, aku langsung menghentikan langkah jalanku dan membuat yang lain melihatku dengan bingung.

"Kuroko, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Kagami-kun sambil menepuk pundakku.

"Gomen, aku lupa, aku harus mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan."

"Tapi, kau akan jauh lagi kalau kembali ke sekolah. Mau aku temani?" sela Aomine-kun.

"Benar kata Aomine, akan lebih baik aku dan Aomine menemanimu." tambah Akashi-kun.

Ku hargai kebaikan mereka, tapi aku benar-benar terpaksa harus berbohong. Aku tidak mau mereka banyak bertanya mengapa aku mau ke rumah ayahku.

"Sebaiknya kalian temui saja Murasakibara-kun. Kalau lama-lama disini, nanti jam jenguk semakin singkat. Aku akan menyusul."

"Tidak apa-apa kah, Kuroko?"

"Tenang saja, Aomine-kun. Aku akan cepat. Jya."

Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, aku langsung berlari dan menjauh dari mereka. Aku berlari ke arah sebaliknya, namun saat mereka sudah tidak terlihat, aku memutar arah dan mencari jalan lain menuju apartemen. Sepertinya aku sudah keterlaluan, tapi batinku mengatakan bahwa aku harus melakukannya sekarang.

Saat ku lihat bangunan apartemen yang persis disamping rumah sakit, aku langsung berlari masuk ke area apartemen itu dan langsung mencari apartemen ayahku. Setidaknya aku tidak butuh banyak waktu karena aku ingat nomor apartemennya, dengan sedikit gugup, aku mengetuk pintu apartemen itu begitu aku menemukannya.

Dan...

 _Cekrek._

Pintu langsung dibuka dan bisa ku lihat sosok yang sudah ku nanti-nantikan itu.

"Silahkan masuk, anakku." ucapnya dan langsung menarikku masuk ke dalam.

Betapa terkejutnya aku melihat apartemennya yang jauh lebih cocok dikatakan sebagai kerajaan. Dekorasi unik ala Inggris, setiap ruangan yang luas dan bersih, bahkan aroma ruangan yang segar, benar-benar menambah poin untuk kemewahan apartemen ini.

Memang, ayahku tidak pernah sudi tidur di tempat yang kecil atau terkesan biasa. Aku selalu ingat dimana ayahku mendekor kamarku begitu indah dengan dekorasi yang ramai dengan hiasan-hiasan unik.

"Mau minum apa?" tanyanya sambil menuangkan air ke dalam gelas.

"Ehm, tidak usah, aku tidak haus, otousan."

"Kau yakin? aku punya vanilla shake. Minuman yang paling kau sukai, bukan?"

"Tidak perlu, otousan. Ehm... aku disini tidak lama, aku hanya ingin mendengar semuanya dari otousan."

"Semuanya?" sebentar ia melirikku, lalu tersenyum tipis.

Ia mengambil dua gelas yang ia isi dengan air itu lalu menaruh di meja. Ia duduk di sofa yang besar seperti seorang raja dan menatapku dengan serius.

"Kau ingin tahu soal apa?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya penasaran dengan kehidupan otousan saat berpisah dengan okaasan."

Sejenak ayahku terdiam. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan kembali menatapku.

"Mungkin, sudah saatnya kau tahu segalanya, Kuroko." katanya yang membuatku semakin penasaran.

"Segalanya? apa maksud otousan?"

"Segalanya. Tentang otousan, ibumu, dan keluarga kakak tirimu itu."

"Apa hubungannya dengan keluarga Akashi-kun? apa maksud ini semua, otousan?"

Aku semakin tidak paham, apa mungkin karena ayahku adalah teman lama dari kedua orang tua Akashi-kun? tapi mengapa ayahku begitu sinis saat ia mengatakan soal keluarga Akashi-kun?

Entah, aku jadi teringat sesuatu.

 _Ah._

 _Mungkinkah.._

"

Kau berada di keluarga seorang pengkhianat, Kuroko."

 _Musuh keluarga Akashi-kun yang dimaksud Midorima-kun itu adalah..._

 _Keluargaku?_

 _lebih tepatnya.._

 _Ayahku sendiri?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 _ **Sorry for late update, minna :D**_

 _ **Author baru pulang dari liburan, dan mau lanjutin tapi jadi ketunda-tunda. Ya, seenggaknya akhirnya bisa lanjut juga hehe..**_

 _ **^^ terima kasih sudah mendukung FF ini dari review, fav, dan follow kalian para readers, semoga FF ini bisa tamat dengan baik dan ga late update :))**_


	7. Chapter 6,5

"Kau berada di keluarga seorang pengkhianat, Kuroko."

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku menyesal menemui ayahku, bukan karena melihatnya, aku hanya merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi seperti ini. Wajah ayahku berubah menjadi lebih garang, tatapannya sangat datar dan dingin, nada bicaranya seperti seseorang yang haus akan dendam.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Bukankah Masaomi-san adalah teman lama otousan? mengapa otousan menyebutnya pengkhianat?"

Satu hal yang sempat terlupakan dariku, bahwa ayahku bisa melakukan apa saja yang tak terduga saat ia sedang marah. Dengan begitu saja, ia mengambil gelas yang ia letakkan di meja, lalu melemparnya hingga mengenai tembok dan pecah berantakan. Dan detik ini juga, aku bersumpah untuk tidak banyak bertanya padanya.

"Ia merebut ibumu dari otousan, dan sebelumnya ia juga merebut Shiori dari otousan. Bisa kau bayangkan? hal seperti ini sudah jelas dapat merusak pertemanan yang sudah terpupuk sejak lama."

 _Shiori-san? ibu Akashi-kun? ada hubungan apa ia dengan otousan?_

"Sebelum menikah dengan ibumu, otousan pernah memiliki hubungan khusus dengan ibu kakak tirimu itu. Kami sudah menjalin hubungan sejak kami masih duduk di bangku SMA, tapi siapa sangka ia bermain dibelakang otousan dengan pria lain, yang adalah teman baik otousan sendiri. Yang paling membuat otousan marah ialah, Masaomi tidak pernah jujur pada otousan. Ia berlagak seolah mendukung hubungan kami dan selalu memberi masukan-masukan, tapi tak disangka-sangka, ia adalah seorang pengkhianat yang berani merebut orang yang otousan cintai."

Ingin sekali aku berkomentar, tapi melihat aksi ayahku yang tadi itu, sudah cukup keras untuk membungkam mulutku untuk tidak berbicara.

"Hingga, akhirnya mereka pun menikah. Kau tahu apa yang otousan rasakan, Kuroko? rasanya seperti ditusuk 100 belati secara bersamaan, sangat menyakitkan."

Salah satu hal lagi yang sempat terlupakan olehku, ayahku memiliki sindrom _bipolar disorder_ , atau dapat disebut sebagai jenis penyakit psikologi, ditandai dengan perubahan alam perasaan yang sangat ekstrim. Sewaktu-waktu ia bisa begitu bahagia, tapi dalam waktu yang relatif singkat, emosinya bisa saja berubah menjadi begitu depresi dan penuh kesedihan, seperti saat ini. Ia yang sebelumnya ramah, berubah menjadi pemarah yang dapat menghancurkan apa saja di depannya sebagai pelampiasan amarahnya, dan dengan begitu saja ia menangis seolah merasakan kesedihan yang besar.

Aku tidak bilang bahwa ayahku tidak waras, hanya saja, sindromnya ini sangat merugikan disaat emosinya sedang dikuasai oleh amarah, begitulah yang paling dirasakan ibuku saat keluarga kami masih utuh.

"Aku mengerti perasaan otousan." ucapku lembut seraya mengusap punggung ayahku yang masih tertunduk sambil menangis.

"Tapi, percayalah pada otousan, nak. Otousan sungguh-sungguh mencintai okaasan, justru okaasan yang menjadi obat rasa sakit otousan saat itu. Jangan mengira okaasan hanya menjadi pelampiasan sakit hati otousan. Otousan mohon jangan pernah beranggapan seperti itu."

Seperti kiasan _, api memiliki sisi buruk karena suka membakar, namun api juga memiliki sisi baik karena bisa memberi kehangatan_ , aku mulai memahami ayahku lebih dalam.

"Sejujurnya, otousan sangat sedih saat okaasan menggugat cerai, ditambah lagi kau lebih memilih untuk ikut dengan okaasan dan meninggalkan otousan sendirian. Kau tidak tahu kan betapa hancurnya otousan saat itu? tapi otousan tahu, tidak ada yang bisa otousan lakukan. Maka itu, otousan membuat perjanjian dengan Masaomi untuk memintanya menikahi okaasan."

 _Apa?_

"Otousan bilang otousan mencintai okaasan, tapi mengapa otousan membiarkan okaasan menikah dengan orang yang otousan benci? bukankah itu berarti otousan mengalah dan mengakui bahwa otousan lemah?" kataku dengan nada setengah membentak. Aku tidak mungkin membentak ayahku sendiri, aku hanya kecewa dengan kebodohan yang ayahku buat.

"Kau pikir otousan rela? tentu tidak!, tapi ada satu alasan kuat mengapa otousan melakukannya, otousan terpaksa."

 _Sial_ , aku jadi terbawa emosi saat ini. Walaupun menjadi keluarga Masaomi-san sangatlah menyenangkan bagiku, tapi kalau itu hanya didasari oleh perjanjian aneh dengan ayahku sendiri, aku tidak bisa tinggal diam.

Entah reflek atau bagaimana, aku seolah memiliki setengah sifat seperti ayahku, aku menggebrak meja dan menatap tajam ke arah ayahku. Aku benar-benar marah, tapi aku tetap menahan diri untuk tidak bermain fisik terhadap orang tuaku sendiri.

"OTOUSAN PEMBOHONG! OTOUSAN TIDAK MENCINTAI OKAASAN DAN AKU!"

"Bukan seperti itu, nak. Kau harus pa-"

 _Brakkkk..._

Sekali lagi ku gebrak meja di depanku, belum pernah aku semarah ini.

"Apa otousan mengira okaasan tidak mampu mengurusku seorang diri? otousan pikir okaasan itu lemah sampai-sampai perlu menikah lagi agar bisa memenuhi keperluanku? asal otousan tahu, okaasan adalah orang yang hebat, ia tidak seperti otousan yang hanya bisa mengkritik dan menyalahkan segalanya."

Sudah habis kesabaranku.

Aku beranjak dari tempat duduk dan langsung berjalan cepat untuk pergi. Baru aku mau membuka pintu untuk pergi, ayahku menahanku dan langsung mencengkram kuat tanganku.

"Lepaskan, otousan!" tukasku.

Namun seperti yang ku katakan soal sindromnya, ia kembali menjadi dirinya yang penuh amarah, ia menendang pintu tersebut, kalau saja aku bergerak sedikit, aku pasti sudah kena oleh tendangannya.

"Otousan membunuh Shiori!"

Aku terdiam tanpa kata, mataku terbelalak dan mulutku ternganga saat mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut ayahku sendiri.

 _Benarkah? ayahku adalah seorang pembunuh?_

"Otousan membunuh Shiori setahun sebelum otousan bercerai dengan okaasan. Otousan hanya ingin membalas dendam pada Masaomi, agar ia tahu betapa sakitnya saat kehilangan orang yang dicintai. Tapi, saat otousan bercerai dengan okaasan, Masaomi memojokkan otousan, seolah takdir lebih memihak padanya, membuat otousan merasakan kehilangan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sejak itu, ia meminta otousan untuk bertanggung jawab atas kematian Shiori entah bagaimana caranya atau ia akan membunuh okaasan dan dirimu. Pemikiran pendek otousan membuat otousan melakukan tindakan bodoh dan dengan mudahnya membayar kematian Shiori dengan memberikan kalian berdua padanya. Sungguh, otousan menyesal asal kau tahu itu."

Tiba-tiba lututku melemah dan aku jatuh tersungkur. Mataku dibasahi oleh air mata dan aku tidak bisa menahan tangisku, entah aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa aku menangis, aku hanya lelah dengan hidup dalam kegelapan seperti ini, aku seolah ditaruh dalam dunia yang tidak bisa ku pahami, membuat hidupku hancur begitu saja.

"Apa Akashi-kun tahu semua ini?" tanyaku dari sela-sela tangisku.

"Otousan ingin kau tidak memberitahunya soal ini. Kau tahu, itu bisa memicu perang lama, otousan sudah tidak mau keluarga kita dengan keluarga mereka berselisih."

"Gomen, otousan. Tapi aku adalah keluarga mereka sekarang. Otousan bisa apa?"

"Otousan tidak peduli soal itu, tapi kalau kau tidak patuh pada otousan, entah kau atau kakak tirimu itu akan berakhir sama seperti Masaomi."

Rasanya aku semakin sulit memahami ayahku sendiri. Perkataannya seolah memberitahuku banyak hal.

"Apa maksud otousan? Masaomi-san sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan. Otousan ingin aku dan Akashi-kun kecelakaan dan meninggal, begitu kah?"

"Ia tidak sungguh-sungguh meninggal karena kecelakaan asal kau tahu saja."

 _Ya, aku sudah tahu, ia dibunuh, aku masih ingat semuanya dengan baik._

"Kali ini apa maksud, otousan?"

"Kuroko, pernahkah kau dengar soal pasangan suami istri yang harus saling merasakan satu sama lain? bila si suami sakit, maka si istri ikut merasakan rasa sakit itu dalam batinnya dan dengan inisiatif merawat suaminya agar suaminya kembali sehat dan batin sang istri kembali tenang."

Aku sungguh-sungguh benci sindrom ayahku, itu membuatnya seperti psikopat. Sekarang ia malah memasang wajah tersenyum seolah apa yang ia katakan itu bukanlah hal yang berdosa.

"Aku serius! apa maksud, otousan? aku tidak mengerti."

"Apa bedanya contoh tadi dengan contoh yang satu ini, si istri mati terbunuh, maka sang suami juga perlu merasakan rasanya dihadapi oleh kematian yang tragis?"

Ayahku memang buruk dalam bermain kiasan, bahkan kalimat-kalimat yang ia lontarkan sama sekali tidak nyambung dan tidak masuk akal. Tapi, itu bukan berarti aku bisa santai, justru itulah saat-saat dimana aku harus semakin berhati-hati.

Dan entah ada apa, tiba-tiba otakku seperti me _refresh_ sendiri, aku kembali teringat saat moment baku tembak di Maji Burger, _oke_ , bukan saat baku tembak itu, tapi saat kami semua yaitu aku dan teman-temanku berkumpul untuk membahas soal Akashi-kun yang berakhir dengan membahas masalah keluarganya.

Hal yang paling ku ingat adalah saat Midorima-kun mengatakan bahwa ayahnya adalah pelindung dari balik bayangan bagi keluarga Masaomi-san.

 _ ***Flashback***_

" _Tapi, Midorima? bukankah itu berarti ayahmu dimanfaatkan, atau lebih kejamnya adalah dijadikan umpan?"_

" _Ya, dan itu berarti, ayahmu dilibatkan dalam masalah keluarganya dengan keluarga lain, ia mencoreng nama baik keluargamu bukan? bagaimana kalau keluargamu dianggap keluarga yang penuh masalah? dan buruknya, bagaimana kalau sewaktu-waktu ayahmu ketahuan dan keluargamu menjadi target?"_

" _Mudah untuk kalian mengkritik disaat kalian tidak merasakan posisiku."_

" _Tapi..tapi.. bukankah dengan meninggalnya ayah Akashi, itu berarti pihak lawan menang karena tujuannya tercapai dan dendam ini akan berhenti?"_

" _Pendapatmu ku hargai, Aomine. Tapi, ayah Akashi meninggal karena dibunuh, bukankah sudah jelas? bahwa yang membunuh ayah Akashi, kemungkinan adalah orang yang menjadi musuhnya sejak lama. Selain itu, apabila seorang ayah dibunuh dengan mengenaskan, bukankah itu akan meninggalkan luka bagi anaknya?"_

 _ ***Flashback end***_

Saat itu, pembicaraan didominasi oleh Midorima-kun, Kagami-kun dan Aomine-kun. Namun, aku tak perlu jauh-jauh berpikir, karena satu hal yang ku dapat dari obrolan waktu itu. Yaitu soal perkataan Midorima-kun, _Tapi, ayah Akashi meninggal karena dibunuh, bukankah sudah jelas? bahwa yang membunuh ayah Akashi, kemungkinan adalah orang yang menjadi musuhnya sejak lama._

Oh sial.

Ku kepal kencang kedua tanganku, dan mencoba untuk berani menatap mata ayahku yang sudah tak bisa ku tebak lagi apa yang ada dipikirannya itu. Dengan mulut setengah kelu, aku pun memberanikan diri.

"Orang yang telah membunuh Masaomi-san adalah... otousan?"

Ayahku yang semula tersenyum, kembali memasang wajah datarnya lagi.

Semula aku berharap ayahku marah atau bahkan menamparku karena aku sudah memfitnahnya soal itu, tapi tak disangka-sangka, ia tidak marahku sesuai harapanku, ia justru mengangguk seolah aku memang tidak sedang memfitnahnya.

"Jadi, kau sudah tahu ya?" ucapnya dengan begitu mudah.

Seolah lepas kendali, ku dorong ayahku hingga menjauh dariku, di kesempatan itu ku arahkan kepalan tanganku kepadanya dan bersiap menghabisinya tanpa peduli yang ingin ku pukul ini ialah ayahku sendiri.

Tapi, kecepatanku masih kalah darinya, ayahku langsung menghindar dan membuat tanganku menghantam tembok hingga menimbulkan luka yang tidaklah kecil.

Di sela-sela rasa sakitku, aku masih memaksakan tanganku yang berdarah ini untuk segera meraih kerah baju ayahku, dan beruntung aku berhasil meraihnya dan membuat ayahku hanya diam dengan perlakuanku. Satu-satunya alasan aku melakukan hal ini tiba-tiba karena...

"Otousan benar-benar membunuhnya?"

"Gomen, Kuroko. Otousan tahu kau benar-benar marah karena otousan telah membunuhnya, tapi ini semua demi berhentinya perang antar keluarga ini. Kau tidak mau kan dibenci oleh kakak tirimu itu karena kau adalah musuh keluarganya?"

"Aku memang marah karena otousan sudah membunuh ayah tiriku dan bahkan merusak hidup kakak tiriku, tapi aku jauh lebih marah lagi saat otousan lupa."

"Lupa?"

Ku tambah kekuatanku mencengkram kerah baju ayahku dan bahkan tak segan ku siapkan tanganku yang satunya untuk memukulnya.

"Lupa kalau otousan juga telah membunuh okaasan!"

Ayahku hanya terdiam. Membuatku semakin muak.

"Bagaimana dengan okaasan? otousan bahagia dan merasa puas karena sudah membunuh okaasan juga? otousan puas karena sudah merusak hidupku? otousan puas karena berhasil membuatku menjadi anak yang kurang ajar dan berani bermain fisik dengan otousan? otousan puas dengan itu semua? kalau iya, otousan memang sudah tidak waras."

Aku terus mengoceh tidak jelas, tapi itu tidak sama sekali membuat ayahku sadar diri, ia justru melepas cengkramanku dari kerahnya dan langsung mendorongku keluar dari apartemennya.

Aku berusaha menahan pintu itu agar tidak ditutup, tapi tanganku sudah sangat sakit dan tidak dapat menahannya lama-lama. Dan pada akhirnya...

Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


End file.
